Destined Love
by OceanDreams20
Summary: Destined to marry Prince Draco in duty for his kingdom, Prince Harry of Gryffindor has his own ideas about destiny and love. When his home is ravaged Harry discovers that you can not out run destiny. Warnings, Slash, mpreg, Rated M in later chapters.
1. disclaimer

I own nothing of Harry Potter, I just play with it. All the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this.


	2. Chapter 1

Severus smiled down at his best friend, the pride shinning from his eyes as he watched the new mother hold her tiny child. After hours of waiting Lily Potter, Queen of Gryffindor was finely able to hold her child. Her gaze shifting to Severus, Lily held the child out to him and the court potions master and healer took the little prince carefully into his arms. Little Prince Harold, already deemed Harry, by Black, had come three months early, born at the end of July instead of the end of October. It had taken all of Severus' skills to keep the tiny boy alive, but now the little prince was as healthy as he would have been had he been born on time, but Severus feared the youngest prince of Gryffindor would always be more susceptible to illness than most. As the endless green eyes gazed at him awe, Severus knew he would protect Harry like his own flesh and blood. Severus almost sneered as Black and Lupin crowded around him, cooing at the babe.

"He's so precious," Lupin sighed. Black nodding in agreement to his lover said, "Yep, another chip off the old block, Jamie-boy." Black paused, "and speaking of chips, shouldn't we let Camron in to see his little brother."

"Not yet," Severus said, "I want to check Harold's magic aura and level while I have the peace to do it." He almost beat Black scowled at him an then screwed his face up and blew a raspberry at the babe, hoping to cause the babe to laugh, but only caused Harry's lips to quiver and his emerald eyes to water.

"I see you still have your touch with children, Black," he said harshly, then turned his attention to Harry, "Hush now, little prince," Severus made sure to keep his voice low and soothing, watching as the quivering lip calmed slightly, "you are fine, hush now."

He was rewarded with a beaming smile from Lily, and tug of hair from Harry. Before anything else could be said a putrid smell rose in the air, and Severus groaned. Lily moved to rise from the bed, her husband and Severus both moving to stop her, "I can change the child and check his aura at the same time, my Queen, you rest and recover your strength, the prince will need you soon enough."

Severus half expected his king to glare at him, James and he had never gotten on well, but their love for Lily, though very different types of love, gave each an odd respect for the other. The King merely nodded and wrapped an arm around Lily. Severus saw the rings of black under his King's eyes, and Severus knew that while not as physically tired as the Queen, the emotional ordeal had been just as worse. Severus made a mental note to give them both a sleeping draught once Harry was asleep. Severus moved to the section of the royal quarters that held the nursey Camron, and now Harry would stay in until he was old enough for his own set of rooms. He set the baby gently down on the changing table and began to change the soiled nappy. As he was wiping Harry down, Severus began to examine the boy's magic aura, and almost fell to his knees in shock. Harry's aura was unusually strong, which didn't surprise Severus with who the child's parents was, nor was it dominating color of emerald green of healing magics that made up his aura, Lily was an excellent healer when she need to be, no it was the strands childe bearing pink that mixed with the vibrant green. Harold Potter, Prince of Gryffindor, was a bearer.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, wish I did because then I'd be rich, but I'm still a poor college student. Enjoy!

Dreams: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad people are enjoying the story. Sorry about it taking so long to update, things are getting hectic at school, and my teachers are swamping us with work, but I'll post as often as I can!

Lily watched as Severus calmed himself, gathering his thoughts as he looked down on the tiny prince. He must have felt Lily's eyes on him and he knew she sensed his tension,

"Severus, is something wrong?"

Severus gently lifted Harry from the changing table, being sure to support the fragile head, "Lily, were any of the males in your family in the past four generations bearers?"

The red heads eyes widened in shock her hands clenching in the bed sheets, the knuckles turning white. A Bearer there had not been a bearer ever in the Evans line since Salazar Slytherin mated Godric Gryffindor, "No, no one in my family has ever been a bearer."

"My grandfather," James voice was almost none existent in the quiet of the evening, "My Great-grandfather gave birth to my grandfather, I've ever even thought about it," James eyes ran across the other occupants, Black and Lupin watching on in silence," Is… is Harry a bearer?" James stumbled over the question.

Severus handed Harry down to Lily, who cradled the baby close to her breast,

"Yes, he has inherited the gene," Severus stoked a hand over the downy hair that capped Harry's head, "Yes, the Prince could give birth if he wished, though male birth is extremely dangerous and difficult in the best of situations. But as such, because he is a bearer, Harold will be targeted even more for being perceived as weak."

"My son is not weak!"

"No, he is not, my King, but the people outside this court will think so no matter what."

James let out a sigh of frustration and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before his fingers running over Harry's plumb cheek, "I will not allow my son to be looked down upon."

"Mama? Papa?" Severus looked to the door to see the eldest son of Lily, four year old Camron, peeking around the door his black curls falling into his eyes, his nursemaid, Molly Weasly, her own stomach full with child, standing behind him

"Come in Camron," Lily patted the spot beside her on the bed, helping the boy to settle next to her.

"I was worried, mama, no one ever came to get me."

"I'm sorry, my darling, we had trouble with your brother."

Camron knelt on his knees at his mother's side, and peered around her to look at his baby brother his blue eyes running over his brother.

"He's really small, mama," one of Camron's small hands touched one of Harry's feet, causing the boy to bounce in his mother's arms, "Was I ever that small?"

Lily pulled her eldest up against her side, tenderly brushing an errant curl behind his small ear, "I'm afraid not, darling, your brother came very early and he was very sick for a little while."

"Is he better now?" Camron asked continuing to pet the small foot.

"Yes, your Uncle Severus made Harry all better, though he may always get sick easier than you."

"Harry, is that his name, he looks like a Harry, mama. I think he'll like it."

Laughs resounded through the chamber breaking the tension, though Severus refrained, the corners of his lips did twitch upwards.

Lily's smile fell somewhat, and she tightened around Harry, "Camron, there is something about your brother that you should know."

Camron looked wide-eyed at his mother, his hand coming to rest on his mother's leg.

"Camron, your brother has a very special gift. Do you know what a bearer is?"

Camron nodded his head enthusiastically, "I learned about them in my history lesson last month, Ancestor Godric was a bearer."

"That's right, my darling, he was indeed, that was when Gryffindor and Slytherin were one kingdom."

"Yep, and Ancestor Godric loved Ancestor Salazar so much that he gave him a baby." Camron said with a wide sweep of his arms.

"Harry could do that if he wanted."

"He could?" Camron asked amazed.

"Yes, he very well could, if he loves a man when he grows up."

"Wow! That is really special, mama." Camron wiggled out from under his mother's arm and came to sit in front of her, his small hand reaching for Harry's head.

"Gently, Camron," James warned.

"Yes, papa" Camron replied as he carefully ran a hand over his brother's head.

Lily lifted Camron's chin and made sure he looked her in the eyes, "Because Harry's is so special, a lot of people will try to hurt your brother Camron."

Camron's eyes turned fearful, and his hand pet a little faster, "Try to hurt Harry?"

"Yes, because they would try to use him to hurt me, you, and papa. Even Uncles Severus, Sirius, and Remus."

"I won't let them!" Camron declared his lips set in a determined pout, "I'll protect Harry from the bad men, mama."

Lily felt her eyes tear up, and hastily rubbed the moisture from them.

"But…" Camron looked timidly over at his father, then to Sirius and Remus, and then to Severus, "you will help me won't you?"

Severus laid his hand on the Crown Prince's head of curls, "Of course we will my Prince."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; if I did I would be one rich college student

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; if I did I would be one rich college student.

Dreams: Hey everybody! Thanks to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it!

Enjoy!

A.N. There's a small time jump from the end of the last chapter. Harry is now five and Camron is nine. Draco also enters the story, but for the sake of the plot he is the same age as Camron. I promise there is a reason.

Severus stood stiffly in his place next to Lily's throne, his hands clenched tightly in his formal coat. The throne room was spotless, everything prepared for the royalty that would soon be arriving. He managed not to fidget as he caught Lily studying him.

"Are you alright Severus? You don't have to be here if you're uncomfortable?"

"No, my queen, I am staying. HIS presence will not affect my judgment or ability to give advice to you and the king."

Lily snorted, "I have no worries about your judgment being affected, Severus. There's no reason to put you through undue stress, though if you wish to give that Slytherin a good tongue-lashing be my guest. I would be happy to let you kick him out on his cushy ass, but we unfortunately need this alliance."

Severus allowed himself a small laugh at his best friends words, "Have no worries, my queen, I will save the tongue-lashing for when Prince Camron or Prince Harry get into mischief again."

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, the door to the throne room opened, and nine year old Camron and five year old Harry came flying through the room. While both brothers resembled each other and their father, Camron had inherited Lily's curls, and Harry her eye's. The key differences between the brothers were their personalities. While Camron took after his father, with his recklessness, short temper, seriousness and extreme loyalty, Harry was all Lily, gentle, sweet, kind, and extremely stubborn. The one thing Harry had not inherited from either parent was their short tempers, though once you got Harry riled up, he turned into a little lion.

Although Camron may have taken more after James than he liked, Severus knew the crown prince loved his little brother dearly, he did things for Harry highly uncommon for a brother four years older. While Harry was a good friend with Molly Weasley's child Ron, her twins, who were the closest in age to Camron were too carefree for Camron's serious tastes. So Camron allowed Harry to follow along after him when the ginger haired servant boy was busy, which was most of the day. Severus only worried that when Camron did find someone his age that he got along with, the younger prince would be heart-broken.

Severus watched as Harry hurried to his mother, his little feet shuffling underneath his russet winter robe. While only normally the women of court wore robes, Harry's was tailored in a specific cut and pattern that stated his abilities as a bearer. It hugged tightly to his upper body, before v-ing off to revel his legs that were incased in soft trousers. The bottom folds of the robe puddle at his feet. If Harry ever decided to bear a child, the robes would be tailored to resemble that of a woman's robe, to be more comfortable while during pregnancy.

Harry wrapped his arms around Lily's leg and she reached down to run her fingers through his wayward hair.

"I thought I told you two to play outside today, the weather was warm enough for once. We have very important guest due to arrive today."

"We did for a little while, but then rain clouds started to move in," Camron informed his mother.

"And Camron said we couldn't play in the rain 'cause I could get sick," Harry pouted his little arms crossed over his chest.

Severus watched as Harry's aura swirled around him in discontent, a small swirl of red appearing and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Your brother is quite right, my prince, it would not do for you to fall ill when we have visitors to due arrive."

Harry was at his side in an instant, his little hands tugging at the sleeves of his jacket. The boy lifted his arms and Severus obliged, settling the boy in his hip.

"What's wrong, Sev'rus, your head is starting to hurt," Harry ran his hands over Severus's brow smoothing the wrinkles he found there. It was times like these that Harry managed to amaze Severus, to be so young and to already be so powerful. The little hands continued to stroke over his forehead, the pain that had been increasing throughout the day steadily decreasing until all the tension was gone. Severus whispered a small thank you in his ear, and Harry placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Nothing that concerns you, my prince, just adult things that you would not understand."

Harry pouted at that, wiggling to be put down, his mouth opening to protest, when Sirius and Remus entered the room. The two men came to take their places, Remus next James' throne, and Sirius next to Severus. The dark haired man ruffled Harry's hair.

"I've just received word from our guides leading the Slytherin party, that the king and queen have their son, Draco, accompanying them. They have requested that Camron and Harry be present when they arrive, so that he may have company his own age." Black's tone was full of distaste, and Severus knew well the man's attitudes toward anything Slytherin, thus his dislike for Severus, which Severus returned in kind.

Black's blue eyes found Severus' and they held each other's gaze for a moment before Black looked away a slight blush on his face, "I dislike you Severus," Black coughed, "but I dislike this Slytherin king even more. While I may not be able to throw him out … ," Black paused obviously embarrassed by the blush that continued to build in intensity, "If he causes you any trouble I will be more than happy to make his visit as unpleasurable as I can."

Severus' snarky reply was stopped in its tracks by the double actions of a stern glare from Lily and Harry holding tightly to both his and Black's hands swinging them lightly back and forth, his emerald eyes meeting his expectantly. Severus swore he saw them twinkle.

"I appreciate the gesture Black," he replied a small smirk unknowingly on his face, "but I do no think Lucius will prove a challenge for me. He did not throw me out of Slytherin for nothing."

Black chucked and through his long hair over his shoulder, "I still think that half brother of yours is an ass."


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys

Hey guys! Its Dreams, sorry its taken so long to update things have been hectic lately. Once again I do not own Harry Potter I just use it to my hearts content. Enjoy!

A.N.: Alright, for the story so far most of the happenings have been seen through Severus perceptive. From now on, its going to switch mainly between Harry and Draco, but sometimes it may be another character depending on the situation. I know Severus may be slightly out of character around Harry, but in my story, he's like Harry's second father.

Harry stood as still as he could, one hand gripping Sev'rus' and the other Camron's who now stood between him and his uncle Siri. Sev'rus squeezed his hand reassuringly. Bill and Charlie, Ron's oldest brothers slowly walked toward the throne. Following behind them were what Sev'rus had told Harry were the king, queen, and prince of their neighboring country Slytherin. Harry didn't think he'd seen people so pale in his life.

"May I present his Majesty King Lucius, Her Majesty Queen Narcissa, and his highness, Prince Draco of Slytherin."

Harry felt Sev'rus tense beside him, and he looked up at with curious eyes, but the dark haired man didn't meet his gaze. He listened as his mama and papa greeted the other family but he kept his gaze on the blonde haired boy beside them. He seemed about Camron's age and he saw his brother watching him with interest. Draco shifted next to his mother and Harry thought maybe he was just scared. The way Sev'rus was glaring at the blonde man was rather scary. Sev'rus never glared at him like that unless he did something really bad, or "scared" him as Severus said. When Draco caught his eyes Harry smiled softly, the blonde sneered at him and turned his eyes to Camron. Harry felt his face flush and he buried his face in the soft fabric of Sev'rus coat.

"Camron, Harry, I think the clouds have cleared away, why don't you two take Draco outside to play and get to know each other," his mother smiled gently at him, while Camron eagerly bounded toward Draco. Harry hesitated, his hand holding tighter to Sev'rus', but the potions master nudged him with his leg, and Harry had no choice but to follow.

None of the boys said anything until they reached the small garden adjacent to the throne room. The silence was akward for a minute, and then Camron broke the silence by extending his hand toward Draco,

"I'm Camron, welcome to Gyrffindor."

"I am Draco, thank you for allowing myself and my parents to visit."

"I'm Harry," Harry stated holding his hand out like Camron had. Draco shook it quickly, then ran his eyes over Harry, causing the younger boy to fidget nervously.

"I thought only girl wore robes."

Harry felt his anger rising, trying to hold it in remembering what his mama had said about being nice to other people. But he wasn't a girl!

"My mama says I get to wear robes cause I'm special."

"You still look like a girl to me."

Draco almost laughed as the younger prince's chest puffed up and his cheeks began to blaze red.

"Not a girl," Harry muttered. The younger prince once again began to babble to his brother and Draco grinned when he saw Camron actually roll his eyes at his brother.

"Why don't we play hide and go seek, Camron?" Draco asked. Camron's smile was enough of an answer that Draco needed.

"I love that game!" Harry began to bounce on his toes, "I'll count first if you want me to!"

Draco sneered, "I asked Camron if he wanted to play, not you. I don't want to play with a baby, you'll only slow us down."

Harry's face, which had slowly faded back to its normal color, flushed again.

"I'm not a baby. I can play, right Camron?"

Silence met Harry's question and his eyes welled with tears, "I can play can't I Camron? I promise I won't slow you down, I'm not a baby!"

"I don't want you to play with you Harry."

Harry was silent for a moment and Draco winced when the little boy reached for his brother, his little hand clutching Camron's coat, silent tears falling down his cheeks, "Please Camron?"

The plea was quiet and Draco felt a stab of regret, but he quickly squashed it down.

"I said I don't want to play with you Harry!" Camron's voice was cruel, "Stop acting like a baby!"

Harry released Camron's coat like it had burned him, taking a few stumbling steps back. His tears continued to flow and Draco watched with grim satisfaction as Harry ran out of the garden.

Harry ran from the garden, heading toward the forest and the big oak tree that he liked to play at with Ron. He tried to suck in his tears like Sev'rus told him to when he had a boo-boo, but they just kept falling. He didn't need stupid Camron or stupid Draco. He could play just fine on his own. He sat with his back resting on the tree's trunk knees drawn to his chest. Harry sneezed as blast of wind cut through him. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there but it was getting cold again. But he didn't care, he'd just sit here by his tree. A loud squawk and a following thud made Harry jump. He slowly peeked around the tree and stared in awe at the pretty white owl that lay on the ground. He moved closer his hand outstretched and flinched when the owl tried to peck him.

"Don't worry girl, I won't hurt you" Harry knew she was girl; the owl was too pretty to be a boy. "You're very pretty," he said as he reached toward the owl again. The creature allowed the touch this time, and Harry sighed at the feel of her soft feathers. Harry reached her right wing and frowned. Her white feather were starting to tint pink.

"You're hurt!" Harry gently ran his fingers over the feathers, "I wish Sev'rus had taiught be more bout healin'," he whisered, "then I could help you, but he said I'm to little right now and I could hurt people if I did it wrong."

Harry sneezed again, rubbing at his eyes. He was so tired all of a sudden, he lay down beside the owl, stlll petting her feather, "I think I'll call you Hedwig. My mama told me a story about a Hedwig."

A cough accompanied the next sneeze. Thunder rumbled in the sky and Harry clenched his eyes shut, "Don't worry Hedwig, I'll stay with you. Don't be afraid of the thunder." Harrys words were starting to slur and he felt his eyes begin to drift shut. "Sev'rus … said thunder … can't … hurt you."


	6. Chapter 5

OceanDreams: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been finishing up summer classes and working so finding time to write has been hard. Thanks for all the reviews! Nothing like warm fuzzies to make a girl work. Here's the fifth chapter enjoy!

Sirius rubbed at his tense shoulders, the muscles a mess of knots from the uncomfortable position he had slept in for the past two days. Harry's pained breathes echoed softly in the spacious area of his bedchamber. Remus was snoring gently in another chair, Lily and James reluctantly attending the duties required of them while the Slytherin guests were here.

Snape was once again trying to get Harry to sallow one of his potions. Sirius took one of Harry's small hands in his own remembering all to well the panic that had spread when it was learned that Harry was missing. Camron's face had drained of all color when he heard that his little brother had failed to return to the castle, his tale bursting forth in a torrent of tears. All those available were immediately sent to locate the younger prince. He had found Harry unconscious under his favorite tree, his face already burning with fever and his lungs filled with fluid. Sirius had feared the illness would claim Harry.

flashback

Sirius struggled against the harsh winds, the biting rain nipping at his face. He and almost the entire castle staff had been searching for the young prince for almost two hours and there was still no sign of Harry. He has finally moved toward the river and hoped desperately that he didn't find the boy there. The river was extremely dangerous during a rain, flooding with even the slightest increase in water. A large oak at the top of a small knoll caught his eye and he made his way toward it. He could scout for Harry from the high ground as well as be sheltered from the rain, if only for a few moments. His foot caught and Sirius tumbled into the wet grass, he turned to see what had caused hi to trip.

"Harry!"

Sirius quickly pulled the boy into his arms, knowing from his flushed cheeks that fever had already set in.

"Harry, wake up. You need to wake up for me."

Harry groaned, his eyes fluttering for a few tries until they fully opened.

"Good boy, Harry, now I need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?"

"Uncle Siri?" Harry's eyes were glazed with fever and confusion, but Sirius nodded anyway, running his hand through the wet hair.

"I'm going to get you home Harry, don't worry. Uncle Sirius is going to take care of you."

Sirius stood, Harry barely a weight in his arms, and began moving back towards the castle. He quickly placed a warming charm on Harry, to opefully preserve what little warmth the boy had left.

"Hedwig!" Harry croaked, his hand clutching Sirius cloak. "You can't leave Hedwig!"

Harry's other hand pointed to the snowy owl that Sirius hadn't noticed in his worry for Harry.

"It's just an owl, Prongslett, we need to get you out of this cold."

"Not an owl," Harry mumbled his eyes drifting closed again, 'friend … not owl."

Sirius cursed as Harry fell unconscious again, but quickly placed the owl on Harry's chest and headed toward the castle.

End Flashback

Sirius was relieved to see that Harry has started to breathe easier and the Snape was finally allowing himself to rest. As much as he disliked the man, Snape had saved Harry's life, and Sirius knew he would be forever grateful.

Camron struggled to hold his tears in, Papa had told him that big boys didn't cry, but Harry was so sick. Why had he listened to Draco, he had only just met him, he should have let Harry played with them and then he never would have gotten sick. Camron knew it was his fault Harry was sick, even if all the adults told him it wasn't, except Uncle Severus who didn't say anything at all, but he knew.

He took the cloth from Harry's forehead and wet it in the cool water again, then replaced it on the feverish skin. Uncle Remus had fallen asleep a few hours ago and Uncle Sirius had tucked a blanket around him, before handing him one to bundle up in. His mama and papa were still talking with Draco's Mother and Father. He lay down next to Harry, his curls mixing with Harry's waves, one hand coming up to pet the wayward hair.

"I'm so sorry Harry, please get better. I didn't mean it. You can play with me whenever you like. I won't ever speak to Draco again, but please get better.

"He's going to be alright then?"

Severus looked up at the quietly asked question. Black was sitting at Harry's bedside as he had all night and early morning; Lupin had succumbed to sleep in the late hours of the night.

"Yes, he is out of danger."

Severus stood wincing as his joints popped and cracked, and made his way toward the other part of the royal wing. The doors that sectioned off Harry's room from his parents were closed tight, the heavy oak doors silencing any sound from the corridor. He placed his hand on Black's shoulder and did something he never did.

"You did a good job getting him back." He complimented Black.

Severus felt Black's eyes follow him but refused to look back at the other man. As he neared the door, Severus was able to hear two raised voices echoing in the hallway. He pulled the door open to find Camron and Draco rolling on the floor.

"GO AWAY! I WON'T LET YOU NEAR HARRY!!" Camron roared his fist crashing into Draco's cheek.

"I JUST WANT TO GIVE HIM A GIFT!" Draco screamed back, using his legs to roll over so that he had Camron pinned beneath him.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!"

At Severus voice, both boys stiffened, before slowly crawling off the floor. Draco dusting off his robes and picking up a tattered stuffed dragon and tucking it under his arm.

"What exactly are you two doing here? I thought I made it quite clear that you both were stay away until Harry is well."

Camron sheepishly turned his eyes away, but Draco glared into his half-uncle's eyes, "Mother, Father, and I are leaving today and I wanted to give Harry a gift before we left." Draco's voice quieted, a small tremble entering it, his hand coming to rub at the bruise forming in his cheek, "I … I feel bad about what happened."

"I think you've given Harry enough," Camron hissed.

Severus saw the anguish enter Draco's grey eyes, and watched as the young prince valiantly tried to hide it. The boy's arms tightened around the stuffed toy he held.

"If I recall correctly, Camron," the boy slowly met his eyes, "you also had a part in Harry's condition."

Camron's face flushed, tears welling in his eyes, his fist shaking at his sides, "Is Harry going to die?"

Severus calmed himself, telling himself to remember that Camron was only a boy, he placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, putting the other on his nephew's, "No, he is not, but he will be very sick for a while."

"That's why I wanted to give him, Dragon," Draco said softly, "Dragon always makes me feel better."

Severus saw from the way Draco held the stuffed toy that it meant a great deal to him.

"You won't be able to get it back," Severus stated softly.

Draco nodded not speaking.

"Very well then,' Severus sighed, "Go in."

Draco eyed the man sleeping the chair warily before approaching the bed Harry slept on. The younger boy's cheeks were red with fever, the sweat damping his raven hair and pillow. Draco hugged his Dragon tightly and inhaled the toys scent before lifting Harry's arm and curling it around the toy.

"You'd better take care of Dragon," he told the sleeping boy, moving back from the bed. He paused at the bed, his hand resting on the knob, "I'm sorry," he whispered and disappeared out the door.

OceanDreams: I know the chapter was short but I promise from now on they will be getting longer. Let me know what you think about the story so far! Hugs!


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

OceanDreams: Hey everybody1 I'm back with a new chapter

OceanDreams: Hey everybody! I'm back with a new chapter. Just got back from the lake! Got in a couple of fights with a wake board and lost a few of them, got the bruises to prove it. Anyway here's the next chapter, my muse was in overload the entire time I was at the lake and I had no computer! Enjoy the next chapter.

Draco winced as his father's hand on his shoulder tightened painfully. His mother stood on his other side, warm hand a comforting presence compared to his father's. They stood before the King and Queen of Gryffindor, Camron refusing to meet his eyes from his spot next to a man who reminded Draco far to much of his keeper, Regulas.

"I'm sorry things did not work out, James, we could have been great allies in this war." His father's voice was hard, cold, a voice often used in response to himself and his mother.

"I'm afraid the side you wish to join does not coincide with mine, Lucius."

"I hope you have chosen the right side, James, so much to loose if you choose unwisely."

Draco felt the tension between the two kings and saw the same man who had been guarding Camron step foreward to stand beside James, hand on the hilt of his sword. He felt his father's hand tense and he gripped his mother's robes in his hands.

"Come Narcissa, Draco let us begone."

**Seven Years Later**

"IDIOT!!" Draco roared as he threw another vase against the stone wall of his room. How dare his father do this. To even consider an alliance with that madman. Draco knew his father was not a good man, he had known that since he was a small boy, but to stoop this low. Draco hadn't thought it possible. Another antique crashed into the wall and Draco flung himself into a chair, his hands roughly wringing his hair. This would ruin any chance that Draco might have had to restore the Slytherin kingdom when he became king. He had learned from his father's mistakes and Draco wished to be a just ruler, one the people could rely on. If his father made this alliance with Voldermort, he would never have that chance.

A quiet rumble of thunder sounded in the air and Draco rose, his shoulders slumped in defeat and gently stoked the dying fire with the poker. His eyes traveled to the portrait that hung above his fireplace. It was of him and his mother a few years ago. His mother still looked as beautiful now as she did when that portrait was commissioned. Draco's resolved strengthened, he had to find a way to stop his father, not only for himself but for his mother.

"My Prince?"

Draco turned to find Regulas at his door, the man's entry as silent as a shadow. His face was stoic as he acknowledged his keeper.

"I need your help Regulas."

"Of coruse, my prince, I am always at your service."

Draco had no choice, his father had to die.

Regulas watched as his prince paced frantically, the boy muttering under his breath.

"Whatever you need, prince, I am more than willing to do."

"Even something that could put your life in danger?"

Regulas was surprised at the words but didn't let it show, "Of course your highness."

He watched as Draco slumped into a chair, his hands clenched into his trousers. Regulas knelt infront of the boy and placed a steady hand on his knee. "Draco, what is it?"

"I need your help in murdering my father."

Regulas held the tiny vial carefully in his palm, lest he drop it and waste the precious liquid. Draco's plan had been sound and Regulas had agreed to do all the little physical work the plan required. If found out, all the evidence would point to Regulas allowing Draco to still take the throne after his father's death. If discovered Regulas would most likely be banished easily fixed once Draco was king. Regulas did this not only because he was loyal to Draco, but for all the pain Lucius had caused for himself and his family. His lover had come through for him again, getting him the poison without any suspicion.

He moved slowly through the hallways, no one paying him any mind as he made his way toward the kitchens. All the cooks were busy preparing the evening meal, and never noticed as Regulas poured the colorless, odorless, and tasteless poison into the king's wine.

Regulas pretended to be shocked when the King slumped over, his breathes coming in raggard breathes. Draco went to his side acting the concerned son, even going so far as to call for a healer when Lucius began to choke up blood. He allowed a small grin to grace his face, his hand going to the ring that hung on a chain around his neck. "Soon my love, we will be together again."

By the time the healer arrived Lucius was already dead, his shirt covered in blood, and Draco standing silently next to the body, The two met each other eyes, and gave a small nod.

"HAIL, KING DRACO! HAIL KING DRACO!' the cry started at one table, Blaise Zabini's hand raised in salute, soon the entire was court was resounding with the hails.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, that belongs to that rich women overseas.

Page Break

Harry sighed as his gaze on the field below was once again met empty. No returning army to be found, no flags raised in triumph, no way of knowing if his father, brother, Sirius, Remus, or Severus were safe. His arms tightened around Dragon, the stuffed creatures tail worn from drying tears, and both wings held to the body by many colorful threads used to repair the beloved toy.

Camron often teased him about his attachment to his toy, even at twelve years of age, but Harry had loved Dragon the moment he had seen him seven years ago. Even if it was an apology present from a boy he barely knew. A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts, and it opened to reveal Hermione, the apprentice to the library keeper, and one of his dearest friends. Her family had moved to the palace when their home in Ravenclaw had been attacked, her family and many others fleeing from Voldermort's ravaging army.

"They need you in the healing wing, Prince Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes as he left his chambers, falling into step with the girl, his gray healer apprentice robes dusting the floor. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me just Harry, when we're not in public."

"Always once more, just Harry," she joked bumping him as they walked.

Harry brushed an errant curl off his forehead once more looking out at the empty field through the windows of the corridor.

"So who was it this time, Mione? Ron or Neville?"

"Neville," Hermione laughed, "Ron still has four more hours before he's due for a visit."

Neville was sitting on one of the cots, a towel held to a bleeding cut on his forehead. The gardening boy smiled sheepishly, "Slipped and hit the workbench in the greenhouse."

Harry rolled his eyes and took the cloth from Neville and threw it into the bucket holding the rest of the dirty bandages. He fetched a fresh one, wet it from the nearby water bucket, and washed the blood from the other boy's face. Harry placed a finger on top of the cut, allowing his magic to sink into the muscle. Harry closed his eyes and felt the injury with his magic, letting it guide him. He slowly knit the broken muscles and then the skin until all that was left was a faint pink scar that would shrink to nothing in a few days. He smiled at Neville, following him out of the healing wing saying goodbye to Hermione who had to return to the library. The two boys headed to the greenhouse where Neville was working.

Harry knelt at one of the beds carefully weeding between the plants and shrubs, while Neville worked with the more testy plants. The other boy was cooing at his plants, and Harry felt, more than saw Neville's magic wrap around the plant encouraging it to grow. The little green shoot seemed to sprout up before Harry's eyes. While Harry didn't have the natural skill with plants that Neville did, gardening gave Harry a sense of calm. With the war with Voldermort was getting more intense every week, his kingdom's soldiers were becoming more involved, and included in those soldiers were not only his father and brother, but also Severus, Remus, and Sirius. All were very dear to him, and at least one of them came to him injured each time they returned home from battle. He hoped with all his heart that he would not have to heal one of his family when they finally returned home.

"Harry, some of the nightshade has matured. Do you want me to harvest it for Master Snape?"

Harry brushed the dirt from his hands and robes and walked to stand next to Neville. "If you think they're ready, then you know I trust you Neville. Even Severus doesn't argue with you about plants."

Neville's face flushed at the compliment, and he gently cut some the leaves from the plant, then handing them to Harry.

"I'll make sure Severus gets these. We know we don't want me to try and make another potion."

Neville laughed, the embarrassment slowly leaving his face. "Yes that was quite a mess, I didn't think you would ever get the stink out of your cloths."

As good as Harry was at healing, the potion aspect of healing was not one of Harry's strong suits. He left that up to Severus when he wasn't at war, and to his mother when the resident potion master was away.

"I'm going to take these to the healing wing, do you want to come with me, Neville?"

While Ron and Hermione were both two of Harry's closest friends, Neville and Harry connected on a different level then Harry did with the other two. While they were both unique in their own ways, they did not possess the rare magic that he and Neville did. He and Neville were able to talk about their magic and actually understand the pull their magic on them. While Neville was a quite boy, he was easy to talk to, and always took the time to listen to Harry, not because he was the younger prince, but because he cared.

"No thank you, Harry. I need to finish up some more work with the seedlings."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then."

Page Break

Harry quickly stored the nightshade in the ingredients room, before hurrying to the kitchen. Preparation for dinner was well underway even though it was barley past mid-day. Mrs. Weasly and Ginny were both working over the fire pit.

"I laid the sugar cubes over by the bread, dear," Mrs. Weasly spoke without looking up from her work.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasly, do you know when Ron will be back?"

The other boy had been sent to the market earlier that day, and Harry missed his company.

"He should be back by late evening, dear."

He thanked the woman again before leaving the kitchen. He was passing the throne room, when he saw his mother reading over what appeared to be a letter. His mother quickly folded the letter and hid it away as he came in, a smile blossoming on her face.

"Off to see that demon horse of yours again?" she said as he bent to place a kiss on her cheek.

"He's not a demon, just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood, yes darling, whatever you say," Lily chuckled to her son.

"Really," Harry defended, "he just needs a little love thats all. He minds perfectly well for me."

His mother smiled gently and took his hand in one of hers, "Its your gentle soul." She patted his hand, "Off with you now. That demon horse will be wanting his sugar."

"Yes. Mother." Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw his mother pull the parchment out again, her head falling into her hands.

The stables were quite when Harry arrived, Hagrid snoring in the back right corner stall. Harry walked to the pasture the grazing horses ignoring him in favor of the green grass. He whistled softly and a dark grey war stallion lifted its head, ears flicking forward to catch the sound. The stallion trotted slowly over to Harry, shaking out its mane and tail as it went. Given as a gift from a foreign king, the horse was beautiful, with a broad chest and strong legs, perfect for battle. Harry found it ironic that the horse preferred him when Harry would never see an actual day of fighting. His coat was the darkest shade of grey with his mane and tail a lighter shade. He reminded Harry of the draft horses that they used in the fields, but he was smaller than the drafts, but much larger than the speed horses Gryffindor was known for. While stilla larger horse Harry had seen the stallion fly across the field, faster than even some of their speed horses. Harry had named the stallion Stormbringer, for his dark coloring.

Although a beautiful horse, when handle by anyone other than Harry, the proud stallion turned into the demon his mother described him as. When first brought to Gryffindor, Stormbringer had seemed almost feral, allowing no one near him. It had taken days for Harry to convince Camron to take him to visit the new stallion. One look at Harry had calmed Stormbringer, the stallion allowing its soft nose to be stroked. That had been barely a year ago, and Stormbringer still permitted only Harry near him.

Harry gently pet the soft neck, Stormbringer's breath warm on his cheek. The stallion's nose moved down to Harry's stomach, searching out the sugar cube treat in Harry's pocket.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked, as he twisted away from the tickling nose, a small chuckle escaping. "What makes you think I have a treat for you?"

Stormbringer nosed Harry's left pocket, teeth nipping gently and the fabric.

"Alright! Alright!" Harry laughed removing one of the two sugar cubes from his pocket, "Here you over grown pig!" Stormbringer inhaled the treat, munching contentedly butting his head against Harry's chest in affection.

"How about a short ride boy?" Stormbringer had yet to allow a saddle or bridle to be placed on him, but he did let Harry ride him bare back for short distances. The first time Harry had tried it he was terrified Stormbringer would have taken off, but the stallion never went any faster than an easy walk. As Harry started to lead Stormbringer toward the mounting block, he was met with a little resistance and was amazed as Stormbringer knelt on the ground, waiting. Harry stared at the horse, mouth hanging open. Stormbringer turned his proud neck to look at him, snuffing in impatience. Harry quickly mounted before the horse changed his mind. Harry grabbed the thick mane was Stormbringer stood, gripping the stallion's sides with his legs as Camron had taught him. Stormbringer began moving, an even steady walk. Harry guided them through the pasture, the other horses not sparing them a glance. They rode for a little over a half hour, the sun moving on toward the west.

Harry brought them back close to the stables, carefully sliding off the stallion, picking up the brush that lay on the ground. Hagrid must have left it out for him. The other sugar cube treat was given fro a job well done. He had just finished cooling Stormbringer down and sending him back to the field when Ron came sprinting up to him.

"HARRY! THEY'RE BACK! COME QUICKLY! THE ARMY IS BACK!"

Harry met Ron half way, both running across the field.

"When did they return?" Harry asked breathless.

"Just a few minutes ago. I came to get you as soon as I heard."

The two cut through the castle gardens into the kitchen, the food deserted in place of the returning army. When they burst into the courtyard Harry's mother was already there, holding his father tightly. Sirius and Remus stood next to them, Remus' head wrapped in a linen bandage.

"Father!" Harry flew into his father's arms next to his mother, Ron running past him to find his own older brothers. James arms were tight around him, the comforting warmth flowing into him.

"I missed you," Harry whispered.

"And I you." His father pressed a kiss to his hair and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey! What about us?"

Harry grinned at Sirius and moved to embrace him and then Remus. Harry reached toward the bandage around Remus' head his healing instincts taking over, but Remus stayed his hand.

"Save your strength for those who need it." Remus leaned forward a grin on his face and whispered in Harry's ear, "It really didn't need a bandage, but Sirius wouldn't shut up until I wrapped it."

Sirius was blushing when Harry looked up, "It did to need it," Sirius mumbled.

"Where are Camron and Severus," Harry asked, knowing that if one of them were badly injured he would have been informed.

"Over at the wounded wagon," Remus answered him, "Camron managed to get himself bruised ribs and a broken leg. Nothing a little time in the healing wing won't fix."

Harry had resigned himself to the fact that Camron was always going to come back wounded. Thankfully nothing so far had been life threatening, easily fixed by himself, Madame Promfrey, or one Severus' potions. Harry knew that wouldn't last forever. He excused himself, and made his way through the crowd. Greeting the soldiers as he went and healing the few minor injuries he could outside the healing wing. He saw Ron along the way, the boy's older brothers, Bill and Charlie, both uninjured and being smothered by their mother.

When Harry arrived at the wounded wagon, many of the men were being transported to the healing wing, and Severus was helping Camron down out of the wagon. His brother's breathing was shallow, testifying to Remus' explanation. His right leg was also splint.

"Harry!" Camron called, wincing as his ribs protested. He looked sheepishly at Harry as the younger boy glared at him.

"How are you, Severus?" Harry asked as he stood in fromt of his brother inspecting his torso.

"A few bumps and bruises, nothing of significant importance."

"I'm glad," Harry said as he began to focus his magic. He felt Severus shift behind him, ready to anchor him if the pull of the magic became too strong. Harry smiled inwardly. He hadn't been pulled in by his magic on such a simple injury since he was seven, but it was comforting to know Severus was there anyway, even if a little over-protective.

Harry gently probed the injured muscles, feeling how deep the damage ran, and was surprised to see some of the bones of the rib cage had also been damaged, almost to the point of fracture. He was amazed that Camron had even been standing. He wrapped his magic around the muscles and bones, carefully reversing the abuse and bringing them back to full health again. The muscles were easy enough to fix, but the bones were a more difficult challenge. Harry had to reach deeper, use more force to bring the health back to the fibers. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder, reminding him not to get drawn in to far. He removed himself from his magic, reeling it back into his own body. Camron was breathing normally again, only favoring his leg, but that was an injury that Harry would have to take care of in the healing wing.

"Thank you, Harry. That feels much better." Camron said. Harry took his brother's left side, Severus supporting the right and slowly started leading him toward the healing wing. The line in front of them wasn't to long, and Harry was glad that only a small number of men had been injured. More soldiers greeted Harry as they went by, many complementing him on his healing skills and his looks. The latter made Harry blush horribly. He heard Camron sigh, and Harry looked up to find his brother glaring at one soldier who had been particularly exuberant in his compliments of Harry. It had thankfully been one of the younger soldiers, appearing to be about Camron's age of sixteen. His brother did not need to get into any fights right now.

"I'm going to have a hard time when father allows you to have suitors, Harry." Camron groaned.

"You're going to have a hard time," Harry exclaimed, "I'm the one who has to deal with them all. Even now they're already trying to flatter me like a girl."

"All those men are going to be pawing at you, most just to get an alliance with father. I'll have to assign you a whole host of bodyguards."

"No one will be 'pawing', the Prince, as you so generously put it, your highness." Severus' formal tone told Harry just what he thought of that idea, and Harry was grateful for the over protectiveness for once. If anyone could keep him safe, it was Severus.

The healing wing was full by the time they got there. Men with all sorts of wounds, some grave, lying on the beds. Madame Pomfery was busy at work. While Harry learned a good deal of his healing techniques from Severus, Pomfrey taught Harry the physical aspect of his art. Bandaging, setting bones, anything that he couldn't completely heal with magic he learned from her. He quickly positioned Camron on the bed, his leg a minor injury compared to the wounds a few of the men sported.

Harry quickly tied an apron over his green summer robes and went to work. He had no idea how long he worked. Letting his magic guide him. He was aware of things around him, but he was more focused on mending bones, healing tissues, and sewing up sword gases or arrow punctures. It wasn't until he felt a vice grip on his arm that he allowed his magic to recede. Severus was at his side, Madame Pomfrey bandaging one of the last few patients. Weariness hit him all at once, and he practically sagged into Severus' supporting arms.

"That is enough now, Harry. You are going to run yourself ragged." Severus gently ran a hand over Harry's hair, before picking up a wet cloth and cleaning the blood and gore from Harry's hands and arms. "Go get some rest, we are almost done here."

Harry glanced out the window and found the sun had set, probably a few hours ago by the black circles under Severus' eyes. Harry hauled himself up, gathering his strength again.

"I'm almost finished," Harry protested, holding up his hand before Severus could demand, "I just need some silver lace to help numb the pain for a few men. Then I promise I will go and rest."

"Very well," Severus sighed nodding, "but then straight to your quarters to rest."

"Yes, Severus," Harry said, smiling at his mentor as he walked out the door to head to the green house, "As long as you do as well."

Harry saw Severus sneer, but knew the man would do as Harry said.

The herb houses were empty when Harry arrived, which wasn't surprising at this time of night. A quite flutter caught his attention as he cutting the last vine he would need, and Harry looked up to see Hedwig sitting on her perch Harry had made her years ago. A dead mouse was dangling from her beak and she was obviously very pleased with herself. She dropped it at Harry's feet, large, golden, intelligent eyes staring at Harry in obvious question.

Harry gently petted her soft down feather, "No thank you, my pretty lady. You enjoy your well deserved meal. I have patients to get back to, but I promise to come visit you in the morning. You can come pick herbs with me."

Hedwig nipped his fingers gently, before swooping down to fetch her dinner from the floor. Harry gave her one final pet before leaving the herb house.

The walk was quite, but the light from the candles in the throne room caught his eye. The door was slightly cracked and Harry peeked inside. His mother and father were there, the parchment from earlier that day between them. His father was rubbing the area in between his eyes, a sure sign of a headache.

"You're sure Lily, there hasn't been a mistake."

"No James, no mistake. You know he has never lied to us before."

"Dear gods, Lucius Malfoy has been murdered."

The silver lace fell to the floor.

Page Break

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I know how frustrating that is, but college has really caught up to me. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Hugs

Dreams


	9. Chapter 8

OceanDreams: Hey everyone

OceanDreams: Hey everyone! Hope you all liked the last chapter, thanks for all the reviews and feedback they really helped with this chapter. A lot of things are going to be explained in this chapter, so be sure to keep up! : ) Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or anything that goes with it. If I did I would be one rich student. Enjoy!

OoooooO

Harry picked up the fallen silver lace, his hands trembling. King Lucius was dead. While Harry had never liked the man, life was still life, no matter how horrible a life may have been led. As a healer, Harry hated any type of death, of any person. Lucius Malfoy's death was still meaningless in Harry's eyes, no matter how horrible the man was. Harry remembered hearing the awful things Lucius had done during his reign. He remembered nights when his mother and father were up late until the night, and him sneaking around the halls after bedtime to see them pouring over documents, the Slytherin king's name constant from their lips. One particular instant stood out in Harry's mind. He had been nine, and one of the coldest winters he could remember. He was once again out after hours, and he saw the soft light from Severus' study glowing from the doorway and he heard the quite sound of crying, muffled by the thick wood. He had gently opened the door so that it wouldn't creak when it opened. Harry had never seen his mentor cry, and Severus wasn't crying now, he was weeping. His mother had her arms wrapped around him, the taller man's face buried in her robe as Harry so often did when he was hurt. On the floor lay a piece of bloodied green velvet robe and a piece of parchment abandoned on the ground next to it.

"Damn monster," he had heard his mother whisper, and he knew she meant Lucius. Harry had silently closed the door, not wanting to disturb the two, and he had never asked Severus, knowing the man liked his privacy. Harry had not seen Severus cry since then.

Harry moved fully into the doorway. His mother was rubbing his father's shoulders. James looked as if he had aged five years in the span of hours.

"Is it true?" Harry asked softly, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Harry, dear!" his mother said startled. "What are you doing here? You should be resting. I know you haven't left the healing wing all evening."

Harry knew that when his mother tried to divert the attention away from his question, the news was worse than he thought. His mother never hid anything from himself or his brother unless she thought it was absolutely necessary.

"Is it true?" he repeated.

James sighed and gave Lily's hand a gentle pat before holding the same hand out to Harry.

"Come here, son." Harry took his father's hand and James pulled him down into his lap, holding him as he had when Harry was a little boy. "Yes, Harry. I'm afraid it is true, Lucius was murdered, almost two months ago."

"Who is ruling now?" Harry asked, his thoughts going to a young blonde that had visited when he was young. "Draco?"

"Yes," James nodded, "and as such the Slytherin kingdom is very unstable right now."

"But he's so young!" Harry protested.

"The same age as your brother," James reasoned, tucking a strand of Harry's hair behind his ear, "I'm lucky to have lived this long, especially during a war."

"Don't talk like that father!" Harry cried. James wrapped his son in his arms, shifting him into a more comfortable condition.

"It's the truth, dear one, but that's not all this is about." James halted for a moment gathering his thoughts. "Draco has asked to form an alliance to help protect his country."

"Is that bad?" Harry asked.

"Not entirely no," James responded, "depending on his motives. That is not what worries me."

"James," Lily interrupted, "That's enough."

James turned to his wife, his face determined. He gently squeezed her hand. "This involves him too, Lily, and I will not have him blindsided."

Harry's chest tightened in alarm. What would Draco want with him? He hadn't seen the boy since they had first met. His fingers gripped James's robes, the material bunching under his hand. His fathers hand gently encased his own, and pet soothingly over the soft skin of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I did not mean to frighten you. Draco has already stated in his letter that for before any talks of alliance are started, he demands the right to court you."

Harry couldn't believe what his father was saying. Draco wanted to court him. They had not seen each other since their first meeting. They knew nothing about each other.

"But how can he demand something like that?" Harry asked, "I'm not of legal age."

"No your not, and I would never force you to marry Harry, but I'm not going to lie to you, dearest. We need this alliance. I am going to give Draco permission to court you. If he proves himself a good and honorable man, and his motives pure, if you wish to, I will give him my consent to marry you."

Harry knew as the second born his duties to the kingdom would be entirely different from his brothers. Marriage for political reasons had always been a possibility for Harry, but he had hoped he would be able to marry for love, like his parents had. If Harry had to marry for the good of the kingdom he would, and try to be content, if not happy, with Draco.

"So, Harry," his father said with fake enthusiasm, "are you ready for your first suitor?"

Harry smiled with the same fake luster as his father and said, "I would like to write a letter of my own to Draco, to be taken along with yours, if that's alright, Father."

"Of course, Harry. Lily if you would bring me parchment, a quill, and the royal seal."

OoooooO

Draco thrust at Blaise, the other boy meeting his attack with a right-sided parry. Both swords arched to meet in the air above their hands with a resounding clash. Draco spun out to the right, placing himself to Blaise's back. A quick kick to the back of the other boy's knees brought Blaise to the ground, Draco's sword at his throat. The blonde stepped back, sheathed his sword, and with a smile helped Blaise to his feet.

"I'm going to beat you one of these days," Blaise growled, sheathing his own blade.

"You keep believing that, Blaise." Draco chuckled.

"Oh, I will," Blaise replied, running a hand through his ringlet curls, sneering when his hand caught in a tangle. "Bah! Why couldn't I have gotten my mother's hair? Nice and straight. Not this monstrosity from my father!"

"But then it wouldn't be near as much fun to tease you," Draco said as he ruffled the said curls.

Their bickering was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Enter!" Draco called, his voice taking on the strict tone he used in court. Regulus appeared in the doorway.

"Your Majesty, Lord Blaise," he bowed to them both, " A messenger from Gryffindor has arrived."

"Very good. Please show them to my private study with some refreshments. I will join them shortly."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Regulus." The dark haired man bowed out, closing the door behind him.

When Draco turned back to Blaise, he found the other boy studying him intently.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Blaise asked him as they left the training room and moved into the hallway.

"I knew this was a good idea when I murdered my father, Blaise." Draco responded.

"Draco! Don't say that out loud!" Blaise whispered fiercely, his dark brown eyes flittering around the hallways.

"Everyone knows Blaise! I was not going to allow that man to destroy this kingdom." Draco argued voice rising.

"I know that, and at the time I was so glad for that man to be gone, but now… murder, Draco, murder!"

A few of the hallways other occupants glanced their way, but quickly bowed and looked away.

"Don't you think I know that Blaise! I had limited options, father was gaining too much favor with Voldermort, and if I had tried to rally the forces to usurp my father, it wouldn't have worked. To many men were to afraid to move against my father for fear of Voldermort. I thought of other options, Blaise, truly I did."

Blaise placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder, "I know, my friend, I know."

"I didn't want to murder my father, but it was the only option left to me. I have no intention to join Voldermort."

"But why an alliance with Gryffindor?" Blaise asked changing the direction of their conversation, "We are so much stronger than they are."

"It's all about power, Blaise. The other two kingdoms look to Gryffindor for leadership. If we have Gryffindor, we have Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well."

"But through marriage, Draco?" Blaise asked voice unconvinced, "James is so desperate at the moment that I'm sure he would welcome an alliance with open arms. No need to propose to court a twelve year old boy."

Draco's smile was coy as he glanced to Blaise, the hallway now deserted as they approached his quarters, "That one is for a personal reason."

"But you haven't seen Harry since he was barely out of his toddler years. You don't know anything about him, how he looks, his personality."

Draco's coy smile slowly melted into one Blaise almost categorized as dreamy, "I know, but ever since then I can't get him out of my head. He made me feel guilty for the first time in my life. You and I both know what a feat that is."

Blaise laughed, mock punching his friend in the arm, "And if this boy of yours doesn't agree, what then?"

"Black mail of course," Draco said with a smirk. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I don't think black mail is the best way to get your boy prince to fall for you, Draco."

"If it gets me Harry, then I really don't care."

"And if you end up not liking him?"

"I planned for a long courtship," Draco explained, "at least two years until he's legal age for free marriage. That way he will at least be able to enjoy the wedding night. If I find I don't like him I can always break it off."

"Seems like you have a plan for everything, Draco," Blaise said. They had reached Draco's chambers, and Blaise gave a small bow.

"I'm going back to my chambers to refresh before dinner. Fill me in then."

Draco nodded to his friend and bid him good-bye. He stepped into his rooms and saw the bed had been made and the fire stoked back into a full blaze from the embers it had been this morning. These were the quarters that had once belonged to his father and mother. As was tradition, Draco had moved into these rooms after his coronation. His mother had taken residence in a smaller set of rooms not far down the hallway from his own. As a child he had never really liked his parents rooms, with his father's insistence on darker colors to dominate the room. When he had moved in Draco had everything that his mother hadn't wanted taken away, except for the large four poster bed. The room itself was rather drab, but Draco had tapestries brought in to hang on the walls for decoration. Many of them depicted the early times of the county of Hogwarts when Gryffindor and Slytherin had been one kingdom, and the legends of Godric and Salazar. The floor was covered by warm fur rugs, many of the furs from thick-skinned bears. The fire place was directly in front of the bed, a couch between the two with a dark brown afghan laid over the back. Two other doors led to his room, one of which was the bathroom, and the other to a short passageway that led to his private study, which had another entrance from the outside corridor. Draco had changed the colors of the room entirely and the windows sported dove gray velvet curtains that kept both light and warmth in. The rich covers of the bed were the slate blue of Draco's winter bedding, the top comforter filled with down. It was awkward sleeping in such a large bed by himself, but Draco hoped that in a few years time he would have a warm body to share it with.

Draco quickly changed from his sweaty tunic and leggings, the garments thrown aside to be taken care of later. A quick rinse from his washbasin relieved his face of most of the grime. He donned a dark green tunic and silver vest with black trousers and boots. The outfit was one of his less formal attires, perfect for meeting with the messenger. He had no desire to come across as flashy.

Draco quickly made his way down the hallway and entered his study, the fire blazing there too. He would have to remember to thank Regulus. A man, who Draco could only assume was the Gryffindor messenger, was warming himself in front of the fire, his hair almost as blazing as the fire. The man turned and bowed low at the hips and introduced himself, "Your Majesty. Charlie Weasley, first messenger of King James Potter of Gryffindor."

The man reminded Draco of the boy who had guided himself and his family during their stay in Gryffindor. Draco took a seat in one of the arm chairs across from the fireplace.

"Please, sit," Draco said," I hope the refreshments were to your liking?"

The red head sat smoothing his lightweight long coat as he did so. "Yes, thank you, your Majesty. I am quite rested."

He reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll sealed with what was obviously the seal of Gryffindor and a smaller personal envelope. He handed both to Draco and he immediately opened the scroll. It was James' formal reply to his alliance, agreeing to Draco's terms, granting him permission to court his youngest son. James had also suggested that the meetings start at the beginning of next summer, as winter would have the mountains of Slytherin closed off fairly soon. Draco agreed, this would give himself time to prepare and make sure the kingdom was fully stabilized before he left it. The messenger was watching him carefully.

"Everything seems to be in order," Draco stated, picking up the smaller envelope. His name was printed on the front in a neat flowing script, and the small seal was one he had never seen before. The seal was a deep red, and portrayed a lion standing in front a flower Draco didn't know. He looked at the messenger questioningly.

"From Prince Harry, your Majesty," he provided.

Draco broke the seal, his fingers shaking slightly. He had never considered the thought that Harry might also send his own letter with his father. For a moment, Draco was hesitant to read it, fearful of what it might say. He unfolded it anyway, and found a short but warm toned letter.

"Dear King Draco,

I know it has been many years since we have seen each other, but I wanted to tell you personally how honored I am that you choose me to place your affections in. I hope that you stay safe until I can meet you once again.

Yours,

Prince Harry of Gryffindor

p.s. Thank you for a certain gift those many years ago, he has been a dear friend to me."

Draco blinked in surprise, he never thought that Harry would actually keep Dragon. He feared his treasured toy had been lost and was glad to know that he had found a loving home with Harry.

Charlie was waiting for him to finish and Draco set the letter on his lap.

"I know you must be tired," Draco said to Charlie, "I will have someone show you to your room. You may leave whenever you wish tomorrow."

"Regulus!" Draco called, knowing the man would be near by. A second later the dark haired man appeared in the room. "Please show our guest to his room."

"Of course, you Majesty." Regulus replied turning to Charlie who had risen from his seat, "Please follow me."

Draco watched the two men leave then read over the Harry's letter once again, a small smile on his face.

OoooooO

OceanDreams: Yay! Another chapter finished. I purposely left a few things vague, so if anyone one is confused don't worry it will be explained. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 9

OceanDreams: Hey everyone

OceanDreams: Hey everyone! Once again thanks for the great reviews. A few people asked about Harry being so young and being courted, I'm trying to keep somewhat historically correct with the time the story is set in. In the medieval times, girls were married off almost as soon as they hit puberty due to short life expectancies. And trust me I know how young a girl can be when she hits puberty! It's the same with Harry. Also, yes Severus is Lucius' half brother, and although Narcissa is married to Lucius, that is the only familial ties the Blacks, have to the Malfoys. Enjoy the next chapter.

OoooooO

Regulus winced as the muscles of his back clench, and then nearly stumbled when his left knee gave out beneath him. He caught himself on post of his bed. He knee protested once again as slowly lowered himself down to the mattress, the soft down cushioning the knee. The fire blazed merrily in the front of the room, protecting the room against the winter chill. Even though most of the castle was well insulated, the tendrils of cold that managed to sneak in always seemed to find Regulus and annoy his old wounds. His work for Draco was done for the day and the young king had allowed him the rest of the afternoon and evening to do what he pleased.

His room was off in a small hallway that was connected to Draco's should the king need him during the night. It was a small suite, with only a small bedroom and bathroom, but Regulus had never needed anything bigger, and the privacy of the corridor was pleasant. His fireplace was surrounded by bookshelves, a warm rug lying in front with a single arm chair and side table on the rug. Sunlight filtered in from the large set of floor to ceiling windows that made up one whole wall. The windows overlooked the castle gardens, which were bare, save for the evergreen trees at the far edge of the garden. His bed was placed on the west wall, the right side of the small four poster bed facing the window. Directly across from the bed on the east wall was his simple wardrobe. It wasn't much, but it was his.

Regulus moved into his bathroom, the bathtub the only luxury he had requested from Draco. Not only was the bathtub made of marble, not a rare material, but one certainly not used for a man disowned from his family and little more than a servant. What made his bathtub truly a luxury were the pipes that connected to the hot springs that ran beneath the mountains of Slytherin. It was Draco's grandfather that had had the springs diverted to collect in a large reservoir underneath the castle. It provided hot water to almost every part of the castle.

Regulus stopped up the tub and twisted the single knob, a pitcher of cold water ready on the floor incase the water needed to be cooled. The room was soon filled with warm steam. He quickly undressed, leaving the dirty clothes in the hamper next to the doorway to be taken care of later. The soft afternoon sunlight filtered in from the small window above the bathtub, the moisture on Regulus' skin causing the scars that littered his back to glisten in the light. He stepped into the tub, the warmth soothing his aches and pains. While Regulus frequently used the bathtub, it had been years since he had actually enjoyed it. Not sense his lover was here to share it with him. Old memories returned, the hurt still as fresh as the day his lover had been forced to flee the kingdom. Regulus had thought the other man was dead for almost half a year before he finally received a carefully coded letter that let Regulus know his lover was alive. How Regulus wished he were there with him now. His love's strong arms wrapped around him. Regulus held in the whimper that threatened to escape, allowing only silent tears to fall down his face.

He had received a coded letter from their intelligence hidden inside Voldermort's army, that the Dark Lord planned to move on north from Ravenclaw towards Gryffindor. Regulus only prayed that this alliance with Gryffindor went through. He could only pray that his lover was seen through safely.

OoooooO

Harry took another deep breath as his lower abdomen cramped again. His hand moving under the thick blanket that covered his legs to massage the aching muscles. When his mother and Severus had explained his monthly cycle to him, he'd had no idea it would be this bad. These cramps were killing him, he didn't know how his mother had done it for so many years. He lifted his eyes away from his book, prepared to wait out the cramp. Except for the actual bleeding, Harry's cycles were very similar to those of women. He experienced all the symptoms, the headaches, the bloating, cramps, even mild mood swings. He and Severus had researched what little information they had on bearers and found that while Harry didn't bleed out at the end of every cycle, his body still prepared similarly to a women's. His blood still gathered in preparation to cushion the womb, and at the end of the cycle the blood would be filtered back onto his body to be reused. If he did become pregnant the blood would exit with the afterbirth. It was so new to Harry. He had been scared at first, but he had slowly grown used to it. Though at times, he wished he hadn't been born a bearer.

Harry sighed in relief as the cramp subsided, and returned to his book. The library was quite this evening, the adults discussing different options to propose at the alliance meeting in half a year's time. The door opened quietly and Camron's head appeared inside the room.

"Thought I might find you in here," he said, coming into the room. He held a cup of steaming tea in his hands. "Mother said something warm to drink always helped her," he explained handing the cup to Harry and taking a seat in the chair across from his brother and stretching his legs out towards the fire.

Harry took the cup gratefully, breathing in the calming scent of peppermint. He took a sip, the tea warming his body.

"Thank you, Camron. This is wonderful," Harry slowly finished the tea, savoring the taste before placing the empty cup on the side table and picking up his book again.

"I heard about the letter, Harry" Camron stated quietly, shifting so that he was sitting upright in his chair. "You don't have to worry, father would never agree to it."

"Father has already agreed," Harry whispered so softly that his brother didn't even hear him.

"We will find another way, we don't need Slytherin. We can take down Voldermort on our own," Camron continued getting up from his chair and pacing before the fireplace.

"Camron!" Harry said loudly, surprising both himself and Camron, "Father has already agreed to the proposal."

"FATHER AGREED TO WHAT!!"

Harry winced as Camron's yell echoed through the quiet library. Harry placed the book he had been reading on the side table and rearranged the wool blanket wrapped around his legs.

"I agreed too, Camron."

Camron pacing before the fireplace grew faster, his hands clenching and unclenching as he walked.

"What were you both thinking?" he asked angrily. He stopped in front of Harry's chair, kneeling so that they were on a more even level. "What were YOU thinking, Harry?"

"I was thinking I was doing the best thing for my country," Harry whispered angrily, averting his eyes from his brother's.

Camron sighed and rested his forehead against Harry's blanket clad knees, his previous anger leaving him.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Harry," he whispered softly. "We can find another way. You don't have to marry that devious piece of scum."

"Camron!" Harry exclaimed and slapped the top of his brother's head. "We haven't seen Draco in years. You have no idea what he's like now. He could be a completely honorable gentleman."

"Harry, this is brat that almost killed you. Or don't you remember those two weeks you burned with fever!"

Harry forced his older brother to look him in the eyes, Camron's deep blue eyes filled with resentment, "Draco wasn't alone in that Camron."

Camron winced, averting his eyes, and Harry almost felt guilty for using what he knew was a low blow to his brother, but Harry knew this alliance needed to work.

"I know father could reject Draco's proposal, but he can't afford to." Harry held up a hand before Camron could protest. "I see how few men return each time you come back from battle Camron," He gently ran his fingers soothingly through his brother's hair, "I'm afraid that one day it will be you, or Sirius or Remus or Severus that doesn't return. I know that Gryffindor can't hold out against Voldermort for much longer. Slytheirn is strong. They could turn the tide of this war for us brother. Please," Harry pleaded, "let me do what I can to help the kingdom."

Camron stood, knees popping and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"How did my twelve year old brother get to be so wise and selfless?" he asked softly.

"Camron, we both had to grow up fast with this war. We were both needed, in different ways." Harry responded, then smiled slyly up at his brother, "Besides I'm not completely selfless. Draco could be completely gorgeous and I could fall madly in love with him."

Camron growled, stalking back towards the fireplace, leaning against the mantle, "Don't even joke about that Harry!"

The grin slid off Harry's face, and he got up from his chair and placed the blanket of the armrest. He moved to Camron forcing him to turn from the fireplace and wrapped his arms around him in a warm hug.

"Would that be so bad, brother? For me to be happy and in love? To have a husband that loves me?"

Camron was silent and Harry rested his head against the taller chest.

"Camron, even if I do fall in love with Draco. You will always be my big brother. No one can ever take your place."

OoooooO

Harry sat at the chopping counter of the kitchen, watching as Ron helped prepare the evening meal. Ron was as talkative as ever. The ginger head discussing his day with Harry and running his latest ideas of wooing Hermione to Harry. He watched in concern as Ron carelessly chopped the carrots, the knife coming ever closer to the ginger haired boy's fingers.

"Damn!" Ron cried, as the knife cut the skin of his left thumb. Harry sighed in exasperation and took hold of Ron's hand before the other boy could bring the wounded finger to his mouth. Harry healed Ron at least four times a week. A small tingle of magic and the thumb was good as new. Ron grinned at him, "What would I do without you, Harry?"

"Not have any fingers." Harry stated, plucking one of the carrots off the table and popping it into his mouth.

"Hey! Leave some for the rest of us!" Ron joked throwing one of the carrot pieces at Harry's head. He dodged the flying vegetable, laughing as it flew behind him to hit Percy, another one of Ron's brothers, in the back of the head. The older boy scowled and Ron and Harry laughed behind their hands. It was getting closer to the evening meal and the kitchen was starting to get crowded. Harry hopped off the stool and dusted himself off.

"I think I'll go clean up before dinner," He told Ron, grabbing another carrot on his way by.

"See you later, mate!" he called with a wave before turning back to his vegetables.

Harry wasn't even in the hallway before he heard Percy scold Ron for being so informal with Harry. Ron had been one of Harry's best friends since they were young children and the ginger haired boy had always made him feel like a normal boy. He never tried to treat him like he was made of glass, or treat him with the formality most of the other court children did. Even if Ron was a servant boy, he and his family meant the world to Harry. He would miss them terribly when he married and left the castle.

The halls were quite, most of the servants busy with preparing dinner, and his parents still in their meeting. Only a few of the visiting nobles were around, all bowing to him as he went by. Harry was glad when he finally reached the sanctuary of his rooms. He had moved out of the nursery portion of his parents' rooms when he was six, but their rooms were only a wing over, and Camron was right down the hall if he needed them, but it was nice to have the privacy of his rooms.

His rooms were warm when he opened the door, the fire blazing at full strength. His rooms were done in warm shades of dark brown and green, the dark wood of his furniture coming from their own forest at his request and not the more expense foreign wood, often shipped in for nobles and royalty. A large couch stood at an angle to the fire, a love seat directly across from it. A small coffee table was placed in between the two. The area that held his bed was raised slightly, a single small step leading up from the living area. His bed was draped in a hunter green down comforter. The heavy velvet brown bed curtains pulled around to keep out the light while he slept. A large bay window overlooked the forest, a cushion seat piled with pillows for Harry to rest against while sitting at the window. It was one of his favorite places to sit and think. A well-worn afghan was folded to the right side of the seat, the green wool a Yule gift from the Weasleys when he was young. Dragon sat on one of the pillows, the toy's head cocked to one side seeming to watch Harry in amusement.

Harry picked up Dragon and folded him in his arms, the fur soft against his cheek. He took a seat at the window, pressing his forehead against the cool glass. Another cramp started, lighter than the previous ones, and Harry waited it out. He wondered what it would be like to be pregnant, to grow so big. It hadn't seemed real to Harry until now that he could and would bear children. His mother had explained everything to him of course, but it had never actually affected Harry. He didn't know if he was prepared to bring a child into the world. Harry wasn't to prideful to admit that the prospect scared him. He knew this marriage to Draco was vital to the kingdom, and he knew a child would be expected of him. His father couldn't hold out against Voldermort for much longer. Harry was never told much about the war, the adults only telling him what he had to know, but he never wanted to wake up to Camron's terrified screams again. If this was to be Harry's duty to the kingdom, then so be it. And like he had told Camron, he might even come to love Draco.

Three quick raps on the door brought Harry from his musing. Severus never knocked unless he wasn't sure of Harry's mood. Slight annoyance flared, but Harry knew he shouldn't be upset with Severus, it was the situation that annoyed him. Everyone was walking on tip-toe around him and the subject. He was getting tired of it. Now even Severus, who Harry relied on to keep his wits about him, was treating him like some fragile girl.

"Come in!" He called.

Severus was silent as he entered, the door closing behind him. He watched Harry carefully, the boy refusing to meet his eyes. Severus stoked the dying fire, the flames leaping up, renewed.

"I heard about your father's decision," he stated softly.

"I'm sure everyone has by now," Harry huffed.

The corners of Severus' lips twitched and he moved behind Harry, turning the boy around on the window seat to face him. Harry still refused to look at him. Severus gripped Harry's chin and tilted his face up so that he could lock eyes with the boy.

"No one is forcing this, Harry," Severus explained, "It does not have to happen immediately. You have time."

"It would be better if it happened sooner though, wouldn't it?"

Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, it would," Severus replied as he tucked a strand of errant hair behind a small ear. Severus took a seat next to Harry, his arm sliding around the slim shoulders. Harry leaned into his side, snuggling into his warmth.

"I'm scared, Severus," Harry whispered, burying his face in Severus' shirt.

"There is no need to be afraid, young one," Severus soothed, rocking the Harry back and forth. "We would never put you into a situation where you would be unhappy. If you found Draco to be inadequate for you, your brother alone would destroy his kingdom."

Harry chuckled, the picture of Camron in blazing fury cheering him slightly. He gazed up at Severus, the older man smiling that small smile that was just for Harry.

"What do you think love is Sev?" Harry asked, reverting to his child nickname for Severus.

Severus was quite for a moment, his arm tightening around Harry's shoulders. "A person's greatest strength and their greatest weakness," was the quite reply.

"Have you ever been in love, Sev?"

When Severus didn't answer, Harry was afraid he'd asked something he shouldn't have. Severus' face was pained, a look Harry didn't see much on his mentor's face. He was about to apologize, when Severus spoke.

"Yes, I have been very much in love before, young one."

"Do you ever miss her?"

Severus gave a small chuckle, "I miss and think about him everyday."

"Do you think I could ever love Draco?"

"I think so, Harry, I think so."

OoooooO

Harry knew as soon as it was announced that HE had returned, he should have taken up Ron's offer to eat with him in the kitchen. It was a few days before his father's birthday, and many of the local towns leaders had joined Harry and his family for a festive dinner. HE had show up and ruin it. Harry hated very few people, but he hated no one more than Peter Pettigrew. The man reminded Harry of a rat, slinking around where he didn't belong. While he had been a lifelong friend of his father, Sirius, and Remus, Harry had never trusted or liked the man. Severus agreed with Harry, and Harry knew if he couldn't trust his own instincts, he could always trust Severus. When the man had been sent away for recruitment missions, Harry wasn't said to see him go. The man was gone a majority the year, with winter not allowing him to travel much, and the other three seasons used to rally allies and volunteers for the war. This meant Harry hardly ever had to put up with man. He was now sitting next to James, the two discussing possible allies. Pettigrew's scent drifted down towards Harry, and the boy was hit a wave of nausea. Harry pushed his plate away.

"There was one promising man, my king," Pettigrew's voice was loud over the many others in the dining hall. "A country lord from Hufflepuff. He has some wealth, and his own personal army. A strategic genius. He has so far managed to protect his holdings from any small bands of Voldermort's army that finds its way to his lands."

"He sounds promising, Peter. We could use all the help we can get at this point. What did you say his name was?" James asked.

"Lord Thomas Riddle, my king."

Harry huffed and stood, bidding his father and mother a good evening and excusing himself. Who wanted to hear about Lord Riddles anyway. The kitchens sounded much more pleasant to Harry.


	11. Chapter 10

OceanDreams: Thank you for all the reviews. I just want everyone to know that they really do help inspire me! So hugs and internet cookies to all who did! So, so, so, sorry for the long update time. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, and pressure from school really isn't helping, but I have my inspiration back, and promise the next update will not take anywhere near as long. A lot of things are going to be answered in this chapter, so be ready! Enjoy!

OoooooO

Draco fingered the thick material gently the smooth folds sliding through his fingers like water. The deep burgundy red was almost black in the dim light of his study, the low fire flickering form the harsh winds that blew outside and in the trunk of the chimney. Yule was only a few weeks away and Draco thought the luxurious winter robe would be an appropriate gift for the young prince of Gryffindor. Made of warm velvet, Draco had had it designed after the style of robe he had seen Harry wear as a boy, with an extra layer of linen sewn in between the two layers of velvet for added warmth, along with white rabbit fur running along the edge of the hood and sleeves for a bit of extra richness. He placed the robe carefully in the lined traveling satchel, being sure to cover it with an extra layer of protective wrapping. The blizzard outside continued to rage, the mix of snow and sleet beating against the window. Draco hoped the storm passed quickly enough for travel to be partially safe in at least two days. A servant entered and placed a pitcher of warm apple cider on the side table as well as two goblets, and quickly left. He poured himself a glass letting the warmth banish the chill from his fingers, then reached out to stoke the fire, the flames leaping back to life. Draco almost didn't hear when Regulus entered the man was so quite.

"You asked for me, your majesty?"

"Yes, Regulus, sit down."

The man sat across from Draco and the young king took a moment to study Regulus. He was as tall as Draco just under six feet, his skin a creamy pale in complexion. His hair was long and thick, hanging to his back in a wave of blue-black. He was quite handsome, but his ice blue eyes held a pain that Draco knew few men would ever see in their lifetime.

"Has there been any word from our intelligence?" Draco asked Regulus as he poured the man a cup of warm apple cider and handed it over to him.

"Yes, but very little. Only that Voldermort plans to move on Gryffindor by early spring."

"No indication of plans of attack, numbers, anything?"

"No, majesty, nothing. I'm sorry." Regulus answered quietly, rubbing his knee as it gave another throb of protest to the winter cold. He quickly gulped down the cider, the drink warm in his throat.

"Regulus you have practically raised me since I was a child, you can call me Draco." Draco said as he watched the man with concern, seeing the way he held himself and the attention Regulus was paying to his knee.

"Why didn't you tell me your knee and back were acting up?" he asked, reaching to refill Regulus' glass.

"There's nothing you can really do, Draco," Regulus responded.

"I'm so sorry," Draco said reaching out to grasp the man's arm, "… for the pain my father caused you."

Regulus simply patted Draco's hand, "There's nothing for _you_ to be sorry for, Draco."

Regulus stood from his chair, "Was there anything else you needed, majesty?"

"Yes, one last thing." Draco said with a smile, picking up the satchel and presented it to Regulus. His dove grey eyes held a hint of mischief in them as he looked at Regulus, before melting into a warm smile. "I need someone to deliver a Yule gift to Prince Harry. Would you mind a trip to Gryffindor, Regulus?"

OoooooO

Harry carefully handed his mother the fresh holly, Lily precariously perched on a stool hanging it above the door to the great room. A tall spruce stood in the corner already decorated in various ornaments. Everyone had gathered to help decorate the beautiful tree, the fears and toils of the war fading away in favor of enjoying the season. While Harry hated the cold weather, Yule was his favorite time of year. He loved being with his family and friends, the royalty, nobles, and servants joining together in peace. Harry already had most of his gifts together, from a new pair of leather gardening gloves for Neville, to a new cauldron for Severus. Although the actual Yule feast was not for another week and a half, Harry and his family would be exchanging their personal gifts that evening, as was their tradition.

Harry was especially happy now that Pettigrew was gone. He had left just a few days ago, once more in search of those to align themselves with his father. While he knew he should be grateful to the man for the work he did for the kingdom, Harry couldn't find it in himself to like the man. He had never been unkind to Harry, it was just a feeling the man gave off. Harry had noticed though that Pettigrew had taken to watching Harry, almost leering at him at times. Harry caught him staring at him from one of the windows when he had been helping Neville in the winter flower garden. He had told Camron, and his brother must have said something to the man, because Harry hadn't seen caught him sense, but he was just as happy that the man was gone.

Harry stepped back and surveyed the room, smiling when he saw the finished product. Lily stepped down and stood next to Harry, brushing off her robes.

"It looks so beautiful mother," he said in awe. Lily hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it."

The two walked together, Lily adjusting a few decorations as they moved into the hallway. They wandered toward the kitchens, the delicious smells of baking ham wafting in the air. The kitchen was busy as usual when they arrived, and he noticed that Ron seemed a little nervous. Harry was surprised to see Severus sitting at the center table a cup of tea in his hands. Harry's mentor rarely came to the kitchens unless his potions required an ingredient he didn't keep stocked in his personal lab. That immediately explained Ron's nervousness. His best friend had never been fond of Severus, Harry thought he might be a little scared of him also, even if Ron would never admit it. Lily gave the man a kiss on the check, causing the pale face to flush, and Harry quickly stole the teacup form the man's hands while he was distracted and took a sip of the warm tea.

Severus glared at him, and Harry grinned and returned the cup.

"Did you need something Severus?" Lily asked, getting her own cup from Molly and thanked the head cook, "You rarely come down to the kitchens?"

Severus took a final sip of tea and stood, "I was looking for Harry, actually."

"Am I needed in the healing wing?" Harry asked quickly growing concerned.

"No," Severus reassured hurriedly, "One of the Weasley twins has informed me that a Slytherin messenger has arrived. They bear a package for you, Harry. A Yule gift, I believe. I instructed the boy to tell the messenger to wait in the front hall until we arrive."

Harry blushed, his ears burning, the heat spreading down to his chest. Lily laughed with delight, "Draco sure is trying hard, isn't he?"

Severus began to lead Harry out of the kitchens his hand on Harry's shoulder, the boy still silent and flushed, Lily following behind them.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Harry," she soothed even as more giggles left her mouth, "You should be flattered."

The three approached the font hall, Harry moving forward to greet the messenger who stood waiting by one of the windows that overlooked the grounds. He smiled at the messenger, the man almost as tall as Severus with hair as dark as Harry's own that flowed down his back.

The sound of only his footsteps echoing in the hall met his ears, and Harry turned to find Severus frozen in the doorway, face paling to a sickly grey, his stood mother beside him hand pressed against her chest.

"Severus!" Harry moved back toward his mentor, "What's wrong?"

Severus' breathes were coming in short gasps, and he swayed, Harry and Lily barely catching him in time and supporting Severus between them. Harry's magic instinctively searched for the cause for Severus pain, but he could find nothing, there was no trace of a wound or an illness.

"Breathe! Breathe for me Severus." Harry commanded firmly as the man's breathing became even more labored. Harry brushed the lank strands of dark hair away from Severus face, searching with frantic eyes for any clue to his sudden aliment.

"SEVERUS!" The Slytherin messenger cried, running forward and pulling Severus from Harry's arms. The boy growled lunging forward only to be stopped by his mother's hand on his arm.

"Wait Harry," she said softly as Harry sank to the floor besides the two men.

"I'm here now Severus," the messenger whispered, "I'm here, breathe my love. Slowly now, deep breathes."

Severus' breathing calmed, as the man continued to whisper soothing nonsense, a slow stream of tears running down Severus' face, "Regulus," he chocked out, hands reaching out to grasp the man's forearms, the stone floor digging into his knees.

Harry watched the interaction silently, wanting to reach out to his mentor, but to frozen in surprise, his mother's hand shifting from his arm to his back drew his attention, and she gently guided him up from the floor, knees popping as he stood. Lily led him from the room, "Let's give them some privacy."

Harry turned back once more to look at Severus as they left the hall, his mother's hand coming to run through his hair. Severus met his gaze, and smiled reassuringly, if a little shakily, back at him as Harry was led out of the hall.

Severus returned his attention to Regulus, breathing in the man's familiar scent of fresh rain. He studied the beloved face, tracing the features gently with his fingertips. Regulus was as he remembered, still so beautiful, but years of heartache had aged him, lines adorning his face that had once been absent. He infolded Regulus in his arms, Regulus nuzzling his face in the slope of Severus' neck and shoulder.

"How?" Severus asked his voice breaking, "How are you here?"

"Draco has sent me as a sort of ambassador. I'm to stay here until he arrives in the spring." Regulus answered wiping away the tears from Severus cheeks. Regulus rested against Severus, soaking in his lover's warmth, slowly banishing the cold that taken over his soul. He sighed as Severus peppered kisses against the top of his head, the man's sure fingers running along the length of his hair.

"I thought I would never feel your arms around me again," Regulus said as he pressed a soft kiss to the clad shoulder beneath his head.

"I'm so sorry, my darling," Severus breathed, rubbing his cheek against the dark hair. "I never should have left you there alone. I should have come back for you. I should never have gotten you involved in the first place."

"Then we would both be dead. I have no regrets, Severus. We are together now, and that is what counts," Regulus said lifting his head from Severus' shoulder and gently pressing his lips against Severus'. The other man's hands came up to cup his face, gently taking control of the kiss. Regulus opened himself to Severus, savoring the feel of the thin lips against his own. One of Regulus' hands tangled in Severus' hair, the other wrapping the around the older man's neck and pulling him closer. They broke away, both gasping in air sharing two more quick kisses, and Severus pulled them both from the floor his hands never leaving Regulus' body. They simply stood in each other's presence for a few moments, basking in their reunited love, before Severus led Regulus from the hall, the man's hand intertwined with his own.

"I'm sure your brother will be wanting to see you. If I know her majesty, Lily will have already told Sirius of your arrival."

Regulus stopped mid-stride, his face paling as he pulled his hand form Severus'. Regulus hadn't seen his brother in nearly a decade, not since he was a young teenager, and Sirius had run away from his duties as head as the Black house. Regulus had never resented Sirius for leaving, he had loved his brother dearly, and had helped Sirius flee Slytherin as he had helped Severus flee years later, but Regulus knew better than most how time changed people, and Regulus couldn't help but fear his brother would have changed his feelings for him.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Severus lifted Regulus' chin, forcing the younger man's blue eyes to meet his, "Your brother loves you Regulus," he soothed. "As much as I hate to admit it, the only reason I am alive and here now is because you vouched for me to Sirius. It was he who pleaded to the king to grant me protection from my half-brother. All for your sake, Regulus."

"Are you certain, Severus?" Regulus asked as Severus once again took his hand.

"Positive, my darling," Severus replied as he brought Regulus hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss to his knuckles. "Now come."

As they walked Severus noticed that the hallways were unusually empty of servants, while most had been given a small holiday to spend time with families by the king, those that lived in the castle itself should have been seen somewhere. As they rounded the final corner to the study, the reason became apparent. What Severus thought was the entirety of the castle servants where grouped around the closed doors of the king's private study, the shouting from within plainly clear to the eavesdroppers.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, JAMES!"

A softer voice was muffled by the doors, the thick wood, rattling on its hinges, as it was almost opened then slammed shut again.

"NO REMUS, I WON'T CALM DOWN!"

The doors swung open, rebounding off the stone wall with a loud smack. Sirius' face was burning red, fists clenched as he tried to pull away from Remus who had a gentle, but firm hand on his lover's shoulder.

"HE'S MY BROTHER! I HAVE JUST AS MUCH RIGHT TO SEE HIM AS SNAPE!"

Sirius glared at the servants, the small crowd fleeing the area, Remus' hand dropping from the man's shoulder. Remus' gaze turned to Regulus, his thin lips turning up into a soft smile, "Turn around, Sirius."

Regulus tensed as his brother turned, Severus hand now a warm support on the small of his back, "Hello, brother."

OoooooO

OceanDreams: YAY! Another chapter. Sorry if it's a little shorter that past chapters. I know some of you guessed who Severus' lover was. Next chapter is major important, Draco is reintroduced to Harry, and we see Harry's reaction to Regulus. Hope everyone enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 11

OceanDreams20: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, they are so great to get. I've really worked hard on this chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm so so so so sorry it's taken me so long to get this up, things have crazy in real life, and it just didn't want to come out right. It is much longer than most of my chapters though, so I hope you enjoy! Here's chapter eleven

OoooooO

Harry shut the door to his chambers, leaning back against them with a sigh, studying the package in his hand. He had doubled back around to the entrance hall after he had told his mother he was returning to his rooms, and had retrieved his gift from Draco he had left there. It was soft from what he felt in the package and it didn't appear to be heavy. The fire from this morning had been renewed with fresh wood, and it burned merrily in its crate, oblivious to Harry's mood. When he had first learned of his Yule present from Draco, he had been embarrassed true, but he had secretly been excited. Now he couldn't turn his thoughts away from Severus. He was so happy for his mentor, he wanted nothing more for than Severus to be happy, but it had happened so fast. Harry had thought that Severus would find someone here in Gryffindor, and that he would have time to adjust to losing one of his best friends, but this was to fast. This Regulus hadn't even needed to win Severus' heart, he already had it, and Harry hadn't eve known it. True Severus had told him he'd been in love, but he never mentioned any names, and he had implied that his lover was dead. It saddened Harry that Severus had never really told him about Regulus.

Harry moved towards his window seat, grabbing his afghan and Dragon from his bed as he walked past and climbed onto the seat. The glass of the window was cold against his cheek, and he shivered pulling the afghan tighter around himself. He fingered the wrapping of the gift, almost afraid to open it. Dragon seemed to grin up at him and Harry remembered the little boy who had given up his most beloved toy. He gently ripped the wrapping from the package and inside found one of the most beautiful robes Harry had ever laid eyes on. It was a deep maroon, the edges of the sleeves and hood a beautiful white fur that Harry suspected was rabbit. He gently lifted it from the remaining wrappings, the rich velvet material running through his fingers like water and the white fur lining the sleeves and hood soft against his fingers. He rubbed the fur against his cheek, laughing as it tickled him. Harry held the robe up higher, the bottom of the garment falling out of the wrapping. Draco had had the robe styled in the traditional bearer style and Harry was even more flattered at the revealed detail Draco had taken. Harry had received many robes as gifts before, but very few of the givers had taken the time to actually have the robes styled correctly.

Harry smiled and stood, holding the robe up against his body to see the relative fit. The robe was heavier than expected, the thin velvet an illusion to the thickness of the robe, and Harry suspected extra layers had been sewn in for added warmth. He quickly removed his simple black everyday robe and replaced it with his new one. Harry rubbed his hands down his arms and stomach, feeling the velvet, and twirling in place watching the material flare out around his legs. He was excited to see the excess material didn't pool to horribly around his legs, he'd had a growth spurt at the beginning of the winter season, and while Harry knew he would never be tall he now at least matched Neville in size, even if Ron still towered over him. He laughed and ran to his mirror, turning to see himself at different angles and was surprised to notice that his face seemed different. His cheeks weren't chubby with baby fat anymore. Now that he looked Harry could see other differences as well. Harry had always thought he looked like his mother, but now he could see some of his father in him too. Now that his baby fat was gone, Harry could see his father's high, flat cheeks bones and his pale lips. He had his father's jaw line, but it was softened having his mother's rounded chin. The rest of him either came form his mother, or was a mixture of both his parents. He had her eyes, but Harry had known that, everyone always said he had her eyes, but they were slightly rounder than his mother's almond shape. The maroon went extremely well with his complexion, the deep red bringing color to his cheeks.

The robe was warm against Harry's skin, easily protecting him from against the slight chill in his chambers. Two pockets had been sewn in on the front of the robe and Harry stuffed his hands in them doing another twirl with childish glee. Something brushed against Harry's hand inside the right pocket, and he let out a small squeak, his heart jumping. Inside was a small piece of parchment, slightly crumpled from the impact of Harry's hand. The seal was the dark green of Slytherin, and Draco's personal seal of a dragon clutching a sword in it's talons. Harry took a seat in front of the fire, gently breaking the seal and opening the letter. Draco's handwriting was small and neat, the message taking up most of the small piece of parchment.

"Prince Harry,

I hope this gift comes to you in good health and happiness, and may it keep you warm during the cold winter months. I hope this to be just the first of many gifts I will get to bestow upon you and am patiently waiting for the day that I may see your face again. I was overjoyed to hear that my gift many years ago has brought you joy as it brought me joy. Until I see you again, I pray the gods watch over and protect you.

Faithfully yours,

Draco, King of Slytherin "

Harry felt himself blushing horribly, but he was unable to stop the giggles that escaped from his throat, as he threw himself happily down on the seat of the sofa, the letter clutched to his chest.

The knock on his door brought him out his embarrassing giggles. Maybe Draco had been right when they were younger. His giggles were far too girlish for his liking.

"Come in!" He called, and was relieved when Camron entered the room and shut the door firmly behind him. Harry didn't think he was up to anyone else after that set of giggles, and even as he thought about it another blush ran across his face. Camron's grin was more than enough to let Harry know that his older brother had heard him through the door. Camron's gaze shifted to his new robes, his grin turning into a scowl.

"Already sending you gifts, is he?" Camron growled, throwing himself into one of the chairs by the fire.

"I thought it was very thoughtful of him," Harry said hurt tinting his voice, "At least he is trying to be a gentleman about all this, and not just treating for the alliance bargain that it really is."

Camron's scowl slowly faded as he looked at his brother and he rubbed his hands furiously against his eyes. "I'm sorry Harry. I just don't trust him. I didn't want this for you."

"I know you didn't, Camron." Harry said, "and even if this was the only way Draco would even accept the alliance, at least he's trying. I'm going to have to try too, and I'm going to need you."

Camron moved from his seat in the chair to sit beside Harry on the couch, his fingers running over the rabbit fur that encircled Harry's wrist. "It's a beautiful robe Harry, it does look very nice on you. I guess I was just surprised is all."

Harry grinned up at him, "It does, doesn't it?"

"At least we know you'll be spoiled!"

Harry laughed even as he shoved Camron as hard as he could, his brother barely falling to his side on the couch

OooooO

Severus quickly moved out the way as Sirius flung himself at Regulus, and sob escaping the man's mouth, as his arms wrapped around his younger brother. Regulus slowly returned the embrace, his fingers clenching in Sirius' shirt, his own sobs muffled in his brother's shoulder.

"I thought I would never see you again," Regulus whispered.

Sirius ran a hand through Regulus' hair, squeezing him tightly once more before both men, backed away, laughing and wiping happy tears from their faces. Severus stepped up beside him and smiled gently at Regulus' happy face as the two were escorted into the library. Severus took a seat, as Sirius dragged Regulus over Remus, the older man coughing slightly as Sirius introduced him, his face flushing. Regulus looked back at Severus and the older man gave a small nod at the questioning look, and Regulus smiled lovingly before turning back to his brother. As much as Severus disliked the elder Black, he would not deny Regulus time with his brother that he had not been able to speak to for over a decade. And as much as he loathed it, he did owe Sirius a debt. Severus had at least been able to keep some form of contact with Regulus, even if in a few and extremely far between letters, and had enough informants in Slytherin to allow him to assist Regulus when he needed it, including providing help for an assassination.

Lily stepped up beside him placing a hand on his forearm and whispered in his ear, "I'm so happy for you Severus," and walked away to join James next to Sirius greeting Regulus with a warm hug.

Severus turned his eyes to his long time friend and gently patted her hand not speaking, just turning back to watch Regulus. For the moment all was right for the world, and Severus could forget that his country was at war, and the only home and family he had ever known was in danger of being destroyed. He let the peace wash over him, knowing this short respite would not last long. Soon Severus knew he would have to face reality again, but for now he would bask in what little peace he could get. The happy voice was like a balm to his soul, the younger man having had so little to joyful about for such a long time, but amidst all the happy voices, the one he most expected to hear, wasn't there. Severus quickly looked around the room, noticing that neither Camron nor Harry had ever been in the throne room. He stood and made his way to the small group, placing a discreet hand on the small of Regulus' back.

"Where might your youngest son be located, your majesty?" he asked, addressing the question to Lily.

The queen gave him an approving smile, and led him toward the door, "In his rooms, I believe, you gave him quite a shock, Severus."

Severus sighed, running a hand through his lanky hair. Harry was so mature that Severus sometimes forgot he was still just a child. How could he have expected Harry not to be shocked?

"He's had you to himself for so long Severus." Lily explained gently, "This is going to be tough for him, just let him know you haven't forgotten him."

Severus winced at the queen's words, allowing her to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. That's exactly what he had done. The castle was unusually quite as he made his ways through the hallways, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He could hear both Camron and Harry in the youngest prince's rooms, Harry's bright laughter lifting some of the recent guilt from Severus' chest. He knocked softly on the door, listening as the two boys quieted down, and the door opened to reveal Camron's face.

"Its Severus, Harry," Camron called out before stepping into the hall and giving Severus a solemn nod before making his way down the hall.

Severus slowly entered the room, noticing the robe Harry had changed into. "I see you opened your gift."

Harry smiled sheepishly and his fingers began to pick nervously at the fur lining, his eyes sweeping around the room, "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it looks very nice on you. It was an extremely thoughtful gift."

"I'm very happy for you Severus," Harry said his eyes refusing to meet Severus gaze.

That was all it took for Severus to go to Harry. Never in Harry's young life had he refused to look at Severus. He had always been able to talk to the older man, confided everything in him, Severus wasn't going to let that change. He sat next to Harry on the couch.

"As much as things change, Harry, much stays the same. Things will change with Regulus here, but I will still tutor you, I will still aid your father and mother, and I am still your friend, that will not ever change."

Harry finally looked at him, a grim smile on his lips, "Its going to be hard to share you, Severus, you know I might get jealous."

"What!" Severus managed to choke out, where had that come from. Surely Harry couldn't mean what he thought Severus meant. Harry's face was completely serious, and then a tiny little grin snuck it's way onto Harry's face, blooming into a full blown smile. Before Severus could react Harry had launched himself at him, the boy's arms encircling his neck, "I really am so happy for you, Severus!"

"You impertinent brat!" Severus laughed, retuning the hug with a pat to Harry's shoulder. Harry continued to shake, his laughter subsiding into one long sigh. He laid his head on the older man's shoulder and just rested against him.

"I was a little afraid, you know… that you wouldn't really need me anymore, Severus."

This time Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, "I'm always going to need you silly, boy."

OoooooO

The days began to pass and soon days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, the warming weather melting the snow and rejuvenating the land. March had come far to quickly for Harry's liking, not only was Draco due to arrive that very day, but other long term problems still took the fore front of Harry's mind. The war lingered on, both sides losing men, and more and more of Gryffindor's men coming back injured, each one a wound to Harry's soul. Harry started spending a good deal of time with Regulus, and both of them found they thoroughly enjoyed the others company. The older man told Harry about his future home in Slytherin, about the politics, anything Harry asked about, except for Draco. That Regulus said Harry would learn on his own. Harry was glad to have his company, aside from Neville, all of Harry's friends his age were away with the army, and Harry had so far been lucky that he had not had to treat or bury any of them. Under Severus' tutelage and the unfortunate need during the war, his healing skills were growing daily. Soon he would be at the level of most adult healers. If anything relieved his heart, it was that Camron was safe in the castle due to Draco's imminent arrival. Both his father and his brother were riding with Harry to meet Draco, his mother staying behind with Severus to finish last minute details for the arrival of the foreign king.

Harry was dressed in one of his more formal riding robes, this one designed to have a high waste so that Harry's legs were free while riding. It was a dark green, a mix between hunter and emerald. The fabric from the waste up was extremely stiff, made to force a rider in good posture, but acutely uncomfortable. He wore a thick pair of riding trousers, which were almost as stiff as his robe, paired with black riding boots he wore so little, they had barely been broken in. Harry hated the whole outfit, but his mother had said the color brought out his eyes, and Harry had been unable to argue with her, it did flatter him, even if he didn't want to admit it.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Neville and Hermione both came in.

"Prince Camron is waiting for you in the stable, Harry," Neville said, "He said to hurry up or you'll be late."

"I must say, I did a wonderful job on that robe, Harry, if I do say so myself," Hermione said with a grin, running her hands over the bottom of the robe to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Did you have to make it so bloody uncomfortable," he grumbled, running a hand through his hair to put some semblance of neatness to it. He heard Neville chuckle and he smiled over at his friend even as Hermione turned a glare on him.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione scolded, "Your parents did not raise you to speak that way!"

"I can speak however I want on the day I meet my future husband, who I haven't seen in seven years!"

Hermione's teasing grin faded, her eyes falling to the ground, and Harry immediately felt guilty, "I'm sorry Hermione, you're right, I'm just nervous. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's okay Harry, you can yell at me all you want if it helps."

Neville put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, "We know this is hard for you, Harry."

Harry tried to laugh off the nervousness, but neither Hermione or Neville let him, both giving him those stares that he knew they knew he was terrified.

"The sooner this alliance is in place, the sooner this war can end, and our people can come home," Harry's gaze shifted to Hermione, "Ron can come home."

The girl's blush covered her entire face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not," Harry said as they walked out of the room. The two bid him goodbye and returned to their jobs, and Harry headed toward the stable finding Camron already mounted and Stormbringer settled and nibbling on grass waiting. His brother was grim, nodding to Harry, but not breaking the silence. His father came out of the stable leading his own stallion, also not saying a word. Harry mounted Stormbringe r with a sigh, the stallion shifting under his weight, and then started walking before transferring to a smooth trot. The ride to the meadow where they were to Draco and his party was silent and short, and Harry was already nervous without his brother and father making it worse.

The sun was warm, and Harry's robe stifled him a little, and he wiped the perspiration from his forehead. Stormbringer started to fidget restlessly and finally Camron cracked a grin at Harry.

"Why that war horse only likes you I have no idea."

"He just doesn't like your face!" Harry retorted.

Even his father laughed at that, and Harry felt some of the tension bleed away. The quiet that returned this time was peaceful and Harry savored the remaining time he had before his world turned up side down.

Movement from the forest beyond caught their eyes, and Harry sucked in his breath, releasing it in soft, even spurts. The Slytherin party exited the woods, a blonde who, Harry could only assume was Draco, at the front. Another young man rode next to Draco, his skin a deep olive tan. The rest of the party exited the forest behind the two men, all in light armor, with swords strapped to the their saddlebags.

Harry dismounted as the small band came to stop in front of them, Draco also dismounting. He looked much like Harry remembered, only taller and older.

"Welcome back to Gryffindor, King Draco, it has been a long time,"

OoooooO

Draco shook off his cloak, carefully stowing it behind him on the saddle. The Gryffindor sun was warm even in early spring, and he relished the unfamiliar warmth, Slytherin would be cool until late April. Blaise rode beside him, head tilted back to let the sun shine on his face, a few of his curly ringlets escaping their place pulled back on Blaise's neck. A few paces behind them, Draco's personal guard were enjoying the sun themselves. Draco had to admit Gryffindor was a beautiful land, he remembered very little of the landscape from his first visit, but he found the expansive forest and meadows much more endearing than the cold mountains of Slytherin. The forest they were traveling through now provided just enough shade, that the heat was comfortable and not overwhelming. Ahead he could see the end of the forest and the beginning of the meadow that had been chosen as the meeting place.

The sunlight momentarily blinded him, and Draco had to blink several times to clear his eyes. What he saw made him double check his eyes just to be sure he wasn't dreaming. The youngest prince of Gryffindor was nothing like Draco had expected. He looked nothing like Draco had been expecting. He had heard tales of Harry's beauty, how small and delicate he was, his soft feminine face and body, now Draco remembered why he didn't listen to rumors. Harry Potter of Gryffindor was defiantly all male. He was softer than most males, surely, due to his bearer heritage, but he was most defiantly not feminine. Harry was indeed beautiful to Draco even though he was still young, but not the ravishing beauty that caused men to act like brainless animals, but the quiet beauty that a person possessed when they didn't know they were beautiful. Draco couldn't make himself take his eyes away from the boy. Harry was not at all what Draco had expected, he was so much more. He was perfect.

Draco could see the little boy he had met in Harry's older face, the same kindness in his green eyes.

OoooooO

OceanDreams20: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I promise the next update won't take nearly as long!


	13. Chapter 12

OceanDreams: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, you have no idea how much they help. I promise I am going to finish the story, I know how much I hate it when someone doesn't finish. Things are just really hectic in real life at the moment, so it might take a little longer for me to get chapters up, but I promise I will so just be patient, I won't let you down! Here is chapter twelve, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own!

OoooooO

"Welcome to Gryffindor," Harry repeated stiffly. Draco continued to stare dumbly at the hand presented to him, enchanted by the smaller boy's voice, which was as subtly beautiful as his body was. It was a wonderfully soft tenor, with lingering traces of boyhood highness hidden beneath the warm voice. A discrete cough from Blaise made him jump to attention, his mind finally focusing in on the slender hand extended to him. Harry's warm, open gaze had changed to a hesitant one, and the crown prince, Camron, Draco remembered, was giving him a glare that would have frightened his father. The king was watching him coolly, his eyes shifting between Draco and his son.

Draco smoothly took Harry's smaller hand in his turning it over in his and Draco was surprised to find that Harry's fingers were trembling. Dear gods, the boy was terrified. Draco gently rubbed soothing circles into Harry's palm. Draco lifted his eyes to meet Harry's and found them staring back at him with such confusion it made Draco's heart ache for the boy. Had no one explained what he should expect?

"The Honor is all mine, my Prince," he said with a charming smile, dropping a kiss to the top of Harry's hand. When he turned his eyes back to Harry's, the previous wide, beautiful eyes, were now firmly narrowed at him.

Harry snatched his hand back form Draco's grasp and hiding it behind his back. Draco had kissed his hand! He was not some girl to be wooed. Harry stepped back towards his father and brother as he studied his future husband. Draco was much like Harry remembered. His blonde hair had grown out past his shoulders and was held beck by a leather thong, much in the same style as Regulus kept his hair. He was nearly as tall as Camron, if a little broader, likely toned from the same military training that Camron had gone through when they were children. Draco's grey eyes were still roaming over his body, and Harry's nerves started up all over again. Even if the Slytherin king made him nervous, Draco was as charming as his letters had been, and Harry had been right in thinking that Draco would be handsome. He was one of the most handsome men Harry had ever seen.

Harry glanced behind Draco to view the rest of his traveling party. Directly behind Draco stood a dark skinned man, his hair even curlier than his mother's. It too was worn long and back, and his eyes were as dark as his hair.

"May I present my right hand man, Lord Blaise Zabini." Draco motioned Blaise to him, the other man bowing to the opposing royals.

"Welcome, Lord Blaise," Harry greeted, a small smile gracing his lips. He gave a small bow, as did the other two Potters who had finally dismounted and were following Harry's lead.

"Thank you, your highness," Blaise replied.

"May I present my father, King James, and my brother, Crown Prince Camron," Harry said gesturing to his father and brother. Both greeted the Slytherin party, Camron still eyeing Draco coldly.

"Your Majesty, your Highness."

"If you are rested, we should return to the castle. The woods can be dangerous at night," James said, the dying light giving the forest a spooky gloom.

"Of course," Draco said with a gracious smile.

The introductions had given the horses and Draco's men a chance to rest, and all mounted their steeds once more James leading the front of the line, Camron making sure to position himself close to Harry as they rode. The beginning of the ride back was quite, only the birds singing their evening songs. Draco trotted up from behind Harry, pulling his stallion to pace, and began riding by his side.

"May I ride next to, Prince Harry?" Draco asked, his eyes making a brief glance at Camron, before turning to Harry.

"Of course, King Draco," Harry smiled. "Please call me Harry, we are to be married aren't we?"

"Yes, we are. You must call me Draco then, Harry." Draco replied, leaning over to deftly pluck a leaf that had fallen into Harry's hair, from one of his dark curls. Harry cursed himself as he blushed, turning back to face the road.

"Gryffindor is quite beautiful," Draco said as they rode, gesturing to the blooming wild flowers, "It is still snowing in Slytherin."

"Yes, our country is quite lovely," Camron said snidely before Harry could respond, and the boy glared harshly at his brother, who simply grinned at Harry.

"Tell me about Slytherin, Draco. What's it like?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes trained on Draco's handsome face even as he felt Camron's eyes boring into his back.

"Very cold," Draco responded, "nothing like here. It only gets this warm during the peak of the summer. It snows a lot because we're so high in the mountains, there was at least a foot when we left."

Harry's eyes were filled with genuine curiosity, and Draco was warmed by the fact that the younger boy was trying, that even if he and Harry couldn't find love together, they could at least have friendship in their marriage.

"I wish I could see that much snow," Harry sighed dreamily, the look in his eyes so bright that Draco had to look away.

"You will one day," Draco promised, "But I find I much prefer the warmth of Gryffindor."

Harry cursed at how easily Draco made him blush, but even Camron was pink around the ears at Draco's obvious double meaning. Gods Harry wasn't prepared for this. He hadn't expected Draco to find him anything special, and especially not to make him feel this shaky. The castle finally came into view and Harry felt the tension that had slowly built back up release once more.

OooooO

Regulus moaned as long, slender fingers kneaded his back. Slowly the knots of stress began to loosen, and he gave a contented sigh as his lover lay down next to him.

"Thank you, Severus," Regulus said as he maneuvered himself closer to Severus and kissed the man's bare chest. Severus eyes were full of guilt and Regulus wished he could take the blame his lover felt. Severus climbed from the bed and Regulus admired his lover's pale skin in the evening light. Severus looked through the window, curtains held aside, his eyes gazing over the rolling hills of Gryffindor. He could see the party returning, but they were still a ways off, and he couldn't distinguish Harry from the rest of the group.

Regulus pushed himself up, the covers riding to pool at his hips and beckoned Severus back to him. The older man slowly returned to bed and Regulus wrapped him in his arms from behind, pressing his bare chest to his lover's warm back. He tenderly wrapped the cover around them both, "Please don't worry, my love," he said, pressing a kiss to corner of Severus' mouth. "Draco may be a cunning young man, but he is also good. I do not think he would purposely hurt Harry."

Severus trembled in his arms, rubbing fiercely at his eyes, as a shaky breath escaped his lips, "I just feel that Harry was forced into this marriage. He has reassured me that James gave him the choice, but he's spent so little time with Harry since he was a boy that I think Harry agreed not only for his duty, but also to please James."

"I don't think anyone could force Harry to do anything," Regulus laughed, and then quieted, "but I know what he means to you. You may not admit it, not even to yourself, but you think of that boy as your own son. The fact that you chose him makes him even more precious to you."

Severus leaned back against Regulus, letting his lover support him, and intertwined his fingers through Regulus' own. "I agree with you about James. He focuses everything on Camron, but I don't think he doesn't love Harry, he just isn't sure how he should love him, and how to show Harry that. Harry isn't a fighter, he's a healer and a bearer," Regulus continued. "That makes it difficult for James to relate to him."

"That's no excuse," Severus growled, "and I don't trust Draco."

Regulus snickered, his breath causing goosebumps to spread across Severus' neck. "Has he done anything to make you not trust him?"

"He murdered his father."

"And you helped me, help him."

Severus winced and shuddered, "Don't remind me of that. I know it had to be done, but for a child to murder his own father."

Regulus sighed and rested his forehead on Severus' shoulder, "As horrendous as Lucius was, Draco is just as good. If Draco hadn't acted when he did, Gryffindor may not have been standing today, and that includes everything and everyone in it. I owe a lot to Draco. He is my king. I serve him, but he gave you back to me," Regulus teasingly began to kiss up his neck, nipping at the pale skin, then laving the small hurt with his tongue to sooth it, trying to distract Severus from his thoughts. Severus moaned at his ministrations. A hasty knock of the door interrupted them, and Regulus snickered, as Severus whispered a quiet, 'Damn!' under his breath. Regulus wasn't surprised, the sun wasn't down yet and that meant his Severus' day wasn't done either.

"Enter!"

A ginger haired boy, Regulus recognized as Ron Weasley from the tome Harry spent with him, entered, and Regulus couldn't help but laugh at the blush the young man sported, as well as the rigid back. Not that he blamed the boy for that, his Severus was quite intimidating.

"What is it, Weasley?!" Severus snapped.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" Ron said hurriedly, "they need you in the healing wing, immediately. It's Neville, Sir. They said it's urgent."

"Fine, I'll be there momentarily, now get out!"

Ron scurried out and Regulus smacked Severus' shoulder, causing a small grunt to leave Severus mouth. "The poor boy probably wet himself, he was only doing his job, Severus."

"I can only tolerate the older Weasleys, and Longbottom not at all." Severus said as he dressed. Regulus began to follow suit. "This has to be the third time this week, he's been in the healing wing. I usually leave him to Harry, but it seems I'll have to endure."

Severus strode down the hallway, Regulus following close behind, the servants moving out of his way as he walked. The healing wing was quiet save for the area around the cot Longbottom had been placed on. Severus pushed the surrounding healers out of the way, ready to scold Longbottom again for some minor injury, but the words died in his mouth when he saw the state the boy was in. He was unconscious, his breathing erratic, and he was shinning in sweat.

"Who found him?" Severus snapped as he began to examine the boy's body.

"The youngest Weasley, Sir. He was in the gardens," one of the lower healers said.

"Was he unconscious when he was brought in?"

"Yes, Sir."

Severus growled in frustration as he examined Longbottom's body. He couldn't find anything that would have produced this kind of reaction. There were no cuts or wounds to be found.

"Where exactly was he found?" he asked, and all the healers looked at each other expectantly. When no one answered, Severus was even amazed at how he restrained himself. "Someone find me the Weasley girl, and do it now!"

Severus didn't look to see who scurried out of the room, only turned back to Longbottom and began looking for more clues. His breathing had turned shallow and choked, the shallow breathes now hoarse and rough. From the what symptoms Severus could determine, it seemed like some kind of poison, but he knew of no one that would want to hurt the Longbottom boy. Severus may not have liked the boy, but he had always been a good friend to Harry, and it just didn't make sense. The boy held no rank, his family was dead, he was certainly a talented gardener with his earth magic, but unless someone wanted to take over the gardens of the castle, Longbottom wouldn't really be much help.

"We have the girl, Sir."

Ginny Weasley was one of the younger Weasleys, Severus could actually tolerate, she didn't cause trouble, and she stayed out of the way.

"Can you tell me specifically where you found Longbottom, Ms. Weasley?" Severus asked the girl sternly.

"Yes, Sir. He was in Prince Harry's private garden, by the far corner wall. I think he had been watering, his bucket was still full. I came to get some vegetables for dinner and found him on the ground."

"Did you see anything unusual by him, or in the gardens?"

"Not really, Sir," the girl said with the shake of her head. "There was some yellow stuff, powder of some kind I think, on the ground around Neville, but he's always covered in stuff. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"That's alright, Ms. Weasley, that was quite helpful. Return to your duties."

The girl left quickly, and the rest of the healers mingled around the wing, taking any injuries or illnesses to leave Severus with Longbottom. The boy's color had dropped during Ginny's explanation, and Severus checked his pulse. It was extremely fast, but inconsistent, which made since with his quick, shallow breathing. Severus suspected spore poisoning, but if that was the case there was little he could do for Longbottom. He needed Harry. Healing a poisoning of any kind required a great deal of magic and skill as it was not a natural occurring illness or injury. Harry was the only one who had the sheer power to counteract the poison.

"Regulus, would you send Harry here as soon as the greeting party arrives back. I need to go look at this powder, Ms. Weasley spoke of. Alert me as soon as Harry returns." Severus said, covering Longbottom with a warm blanket, calling a healer over to watch over the boy.

"Of course, Severus. I'll go now."

OoooooO

The castle was around the size of Draco's own in Slytherin, but it seemed warmer some how, more open. He looked to Harry as he dismounted, the setting sun flashing fire across his dark hair. The rest of the party had barely dismounted, when a familiar shape came running out the door. Regulus looked well, extremely well. Gryffindor had been good for him.

"Prince Harry! They need you in the healing wing, immediately!" Regulus yelled as he crossed the courtyard.

Harry was instantly alert, handing Stormbringer over to a servant and moving towards Regulus. "What's happened?"

"It's your friend Neville, the Weasley girl found him unconscious in the gardens. Severus needs you."

Draco hastened after Harry and from the corner of his eye saw Blaise following behind, while James and Camron stood with the party. Camron looked as if he wanted to follow, but James' hand on his arm and a resigned shake of his head, kept the young man in his place. Regulus fell into step next to Harry, leaning down to whisper in the boy's ear. Harry responded at different intervals, but they were speaking so low, Draco couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Someone send for Severus!" Harry shouted, and multiple servants ran to do as told.

Draco tried to observe the halls as he followed Harry, but the boy was moving to quickly for him to really see anything. Regulus slowed his pace so that he fell into step beside Draco.

"It's good to see you, my King."

"It's good to see you too, Regulus. Things were quite busy in Slytherin without you there to help me oversee things, but you look well," Draco said as he studied Regulus. Gryffindor had been extremely good for the man, and Draco knew that it had more to do the company than the warm climate. "What is all this commotion about?"

"One of Prince Harry's friends was found gravely ill in the gardens. They suspect poison, which is why Severus had Harry sent for as soon as he arrived."

Draco got no more information from Regulus as they entered what Draco assumed to be the healing wing. The other man rushed to do anything Harry asked of him, and Draco came to stand behind Harry to watch over his shoulder. The boy seemed oblivious to him as he examined the form of the sick boy lying on a padded cot. The doors blew open, rebounding off the stone walls, making many of the rooms occupants start. Severus strode into the room, a bundled cloth sealed with rope in his hands.

"Spore poisoning, Harry. I've collected the flower I believe the spores came from. It is one I have never seen in any of the gardens here, or the few that I saw while I still lived in Slytherin."

"Can you tell me anything about it?" Harry asked as he set to work, his hands running swiftly over the boy's body. Draco watched curiously unaffected by the glare his half uncle sent his way. A healer came and took the cloth covered flower away.

"Only that the spores were extremely small, easily small enough that Longbottom could have gotten a good lung full and never have noticed. I suspect it takes time for the toxic effect to set in."

"Right. Severus I'm going to need you to anchor me."

Draco watched in growing fascination as Harry placed his hands on top of the ill boy's chest and as Severus stepped around to the opposite end of the cot, placing his larger hands over Harry's. "Be careful, Harry," Draco heard Severus say quietly.

The entire hall was quite as Harry began to work, and Draco moved to Harry's side and saw that the boy's eyes had closed. As the minutes went by, Harry began to tremble, his breaths coming in harsh pants. Alarmed he moved to touch Harry's arm.

"NO!" Severus growled, "Don't touch him. You break his concentration now and we may lose them both!"

Blaise stepped up beside him, a comforting hand on his arm, his eyes never leaving the deathly pale boy on the cot. With a final desperate breath, Harry jerked his hands away form the boy, managing a few steps away form the cot until he began to sway. Draco caught him as soon as he saw Harry start to fall, lifting the boy into his arms as people cried out, all of them moving to help. Harry weighed nothing in his arms, even as almost dead weight.

Harry's eyes were fluttering, trying to focus on anything but failing and Draco maneuvered him so that his head rested against his shoulder. "Can you hear me Harry?" he asked softly.

Harry's lips opened and closed a few times, before he answered in a hoarse whisper, "Is Neville, alright?"

Draco looked to Severus and was surprised to see Blaise helping the older man to redress the boy he assumed was Neville. His colored had returned and his breathing had eased. In fact, the boy looked as if he were just sleeping. Draco stared amazed as Neville's eyes opened, and then closed immediately in the bright light, then opened them again at a much slower pace.

"What happened?" the boy asked groggily, and Harry's lips twitched, to tired even to produce an actual smile. Draco saw Blaise lean over the boy and gently explained the situation, smiling gently as the boy fell back into sleep and adjusted the blanket more tightly around him.

"Thank gods," Harry sighed before going completely limp in Draco's arms, his head rolling to lay in the crook of Draco's neck.

"Harry!" Draco cried, his heart lurching painfully in his chest. Gods he was falling for this boy fast.

"He's fine," Severus said quietly, as he took one final look at Longbottom. "Only sleeping. He managed to cure Longbottom of all, or nearly all, of the poison."

"Harry cured him?" Draco asked. He had rarely seen the type of magic Harry had just preformed. Most magic in Slytherin ran towards potions or darker skills. A healer was very rare there. The fact that Harry was a healer didn't surprise Draco, he had known when they were children that Harry had a gentle soul. What surprised him was the sheer power Harry seemed to hold. He had assumed that Severus had done the majority of the healing on Harry's ill friend.

"Harry is extremely powerful. Poison of any kind is difficult to treat as it is not a naturally accruing wound or illness," Severus explained, coming over and gently checking Harry's breathing and pulse. "It takes a great deal of power to heal. I have nowhere near the strength needed. My skills are based on potion magic. Harry is the only one with the power required to heal a poisoning. Even with his impressive power, it puts great strain on him."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, he'll be fine," Severus said, and reached to take Harry from Draco. The blonde let the smaller boy go reluctantly, knowing Severus could do more for him if problems arose. "He just needs to rest. I'll have someone show you to your rooms."

Severus motioned to a bushy haired girl who had appeared sometime during the chaos, "Ms. Granger, please escort the King and his men to their chambers. Then inform his Majesty and her Majesty about the recent events. I will take Harry to his rooms."

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said, looking back to Draco, "This way your Majesty."

Draco followed her silently, his eyes never leaving Harry's sleeping form. Blaise lingered for a moment, his hand coming to linger on the previously ill boy's hair. He turned and followed Draco out of the chamber.

OooooO

OceanDreams: Hey everyone! So, so, so, so, sorry about the horrendously long update time. You know that law that says, anything that can happen, will happen? Ya, anything that could happen, did happen to me. Computer fried, had to buy a new one, then had no money to pay cable bills, and therefore no internet for about two months. Good news I'm back, and am no longer broke! YAYS! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

OceanDreams: Enjoy!

OooooO

Draco and Blaise followed quietly behind the bushy haired girl that was leading them to their quarters, the rest of his men having been lodged in another part of the castle. Gryffindor castle was still bustling with servants, even with the evening sun beginning to set, many which curiously watched the small group making their way down the hall.

"These are your quarters, your Majesty. Lord Blaise's are directly across the hall," the young girl said, indicating to the two doors. "Please make yourselves comfortable. Someone will come to lead you to the Great Hall for the evening meal in about an hour. My name is Hermione, please send for me if you require anything."

"Thank you, Hermione," Blaise answered for them as the girl gave a small curtsy and returned back down the hall. Draco entered his newly appointed quarters and was unsurprised when Blaise followed behind him. The suite of rooms was much smaller then his suite at Slytherin castle but was more than adequate for his needs during his stay in Gryffindor. If negotiations went well, Draco would be back in Slytherin in early fall with Harry by his side.

The room consisted of a large bed draped in brown, a small writing desk, and two chairs situated in front of the large window that dominated the southern wall of the bedroom. Draco lowered himself into one of the chairs with a weary sigh, Blaise seating himself in the other. The window overlooked the well kept gardens and Draco could see where each was divided. Some were clearly vegetable gardens, while others held a variety of plants and flowers.

"I wonder which one is Harry's?" Draco mused, his eyes narrowing at Blaise when the other boy snickered at him. "What?"

"You are utterly besotted," Blaise said with a laugh.

"I am not besotted!"

"So what do you call that bumbling attempt of a first meeting earlier today, and that near panic just now? I remember you telling me you were going to sweep Harry off his feet. Seems to be the other way around to me."

Draco rested his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. "I know," he confessed. "I didn't expect this."

"Like I said, besotted."

Draco's glare turned into a smirk as he gazed at Blaise, "I don't think I'm the only one who has a little crush, am I?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaise said, even as a betraying flush crept down his neck.

"I saw how you were with that boy in the healing wing. Never seen you be that gentle with anyone."

"He was confused that's all. Even I can't be mean to someone who had just been poisoned," Blaise protested. Draco's grin just grew.

OoooooO

Harry woke slowly, the lingering grogginess from healing Neville fading as he became more aware. The light from his windows was the soft deep orange of evening, and Harry figured he been asleep for a few good hours. A soft noise form his sitting area caught his attention, and he found Camron reading a book by the fire.

"Camron," Harry called, his brother looked his way and gave him a relieved smile before setting his book aside and coming to sit on the edge of Harry's bed. "How long was I asleep?"

"About three hours, the evening meal will be starting soon. I was starting to get worried. Its been awhile since you've slept that long after a healing." Camron said, his fingers finding Harry's pulse.

"Camron, I'm fine," Harry said with a laugh, "The poison was something new that's all, it took a little more energy then I thought. Is Neville alright?"

"Neville is perfectly fine. He is resting in the healing wing for the night. He should be able to return to his duties tomorrow."

Camron was quite as Harry pulled himself out of bed and began to dress for the evening meal. "You and Draco seemed quite comfortable together this afternoon," Camron said.

"Yes, he was quite charming, after he managed to get his head together," Harry replied as he finished the last touches to his attire.

"I still don't trust him," Camron stated.

Harry stifled his sigh of annoyance, "A curse on older brothers and their thick skulls!"

Camron gave a sad laugh and turned to Harry placing his hands on his shoulders, "I only want for you to be happy. I know father didn't considered that no matter how much he loves us."

"He is doing what is best for his people."

"But what about what is best for his son?"

Camron's words tore at Harry's heart. Everything he said was true, but Harry knew his duties to his kingdom. He hugged Camron hard, his arms wrapping around his older brother's chest. "We are not afforded that luxury, brother."

Harry pulled away, and ignored the mistiness in Camron's eyes. "With Draco even if I can not be truly happy, I can at least be content, and that is more that I had counted on. He has given us no reason not to trust him, until then I would give my future husband the benefit of the doubt."

"Of course, Harry," Camron said with a nod of his head, and Harry wisely ignored the tightness to his brother's voice. "Are you sure you want to go to the evening meal. I can make excuses for you."

"No, I would like to go. I promise I feel fine. A little food would be wonderful."

OooooO

The Great Hall quieted as Harry and Camron entered the room. Many of the occupants called greetings, which both returned eagerly, out to both the crown prince and the younger prince, and Draco felt a twitch of irritation at many of the admiring glances shot Harry's way. Not that Draco could blame them. Harry looked quite handsome in a tailored set of russet brown robes, made from lighter cotton. He was surprised how well Harry looked, especially after he had collapsed in the healing wing. The two approached the head table and a nudge from Blaise beside him made him hiss a warning in the other man's direction as Harry sat beside him. Draco had been seated to the right of the king, in the place of honor, two spaces having been left for Harry and Camron beside him. Draco poured Harry a goblet of wine himself as the boy sat down next to him. A servant brought the prince a plate of food, only briefly looking at the filled goblet, before backing away.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said gratefully taking a small sip. "I trust you found your quarters to be to your liking?"

"Yes, quite, I have a lovely view of the gardens," Draco answered as he studied Harry. "How is your friend doing?"

"Well, as far as I have been told," Harry said in between bites of food.

"I am surprised to see you up, Harry," Draco admitted, "Are you sure you're alright."

"Yes, I am feeling perfectly fine," Harry said with a mock sigh, "even if no one seems to believe me."

Draco laughed into his goblet as he took a sip. "Then I won't pester you, if you say you're feeling well, then I'll believe you. You know more about your magic than I do."

"Thank you, Draco, I don't think I can take much more of Camron's protective streak and I have a feeling I'll be getting a word from Severus and Regulus later on."

"All this because you passed out?" Draco asked with a laugh.

Harry's smile grew sheepish, "I tend to pass out quite a bit."

"It seems I'll have to keep an eye on you then."

The two quieted as James stood, raising his goblet towards Draco before addressing the crowd of nobles. "I wish to formally welcome, King Draco of Slytherin, to Gryffindor. I am hoping to soon embrace him as my new son."

Draco looked to Harry, whose face began to flush as the crowd of nobles turned their eyes to the youngest prince. Draco gave his arm an encouraging squeeze, before turning to nod at James in acknowledgement.

"To celebrate his arrival, a feast will be held in his honor tomorrow evening."

The crowd raised their goblets in toast and Draco returned the gesture, catching Harry's small smile out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not going to have to dance or anything am I?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"It is not a set tradition," Harry said slowly, trying to hide his smile, "but it is expected that we dance together tomorrow as a sign of our courtship. If you don't wish to though I can make excuses."

"No, no, that's all right. I'm sure I can learn before tomorrow night. It shouldn't be to difficult," Draco stuttered, refusing to look at Harry who was still valiantly trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'd be happy to teach you, although our dances our a little complicated. Gryffindors are quite rowdy in their festivities, that includes our dances."

"I think that would be best," Draco replied, "I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Tomorrow then," Harry said with a smile.

OooooO

Blaise strolled through the gardens, admiring the different flowers, most that were in full bloom. The air was full of sweet fragrances, and Blaise took the time to enjoy himself. The gardens themselves were walled in from the rest of the country side, most of them consisting of flower gardens and a few vegetable gardens Blaise assumed were reserved for the kitchens. Blaise had seen the larger crop fields fenced off at another section of the castle. Blaise had never seen so many varieties of flowers. Slytherin was a cold place, with a very short growing season, so most efforts were focused on their crops. The sun wasn't achingly hot this evening, and Draco was with Harry, escorted by the crown prince, hoping to sweep the boy prince off his feet with his non-existent dancing skills. Draco had a whole day to learn Gryffindor dancing. Blaise was thoroughly looking forward to that night's entertainment.

Blaise rounded the corner of the castle, more gardens coming into view. Crouched in one by the far wall was the boy from the other day, Neville, Blaise remembered.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?"

"OH!" Neville jerked around with a cry, the gardening shovel falling from his hand.

Blaise quickly reached down and handed the tool back to the boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No… no, not at all," Neville said, stumbling over his words, "I was just working in the garden, Lord Zabini."

"Please, just Blaise," Blaise said, brushing some loose dirt from Neville's shoulder, causing the shorter man to blush. "The gardens are wonderfully kept. Do you attend to them all?"

"No, Lord Blaise," Neville said, "Only these medicine gardens here. I'm afraid my skills aren't the best."

"Just Blaise, no Lord," Blaise said as he studied the three gardens Neville had pointed out and compared to the rest of the gardens were by far the best looking, both in health and looks. "They looked well cared for indeed," he complimented. Neville blushed, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in his dirty pants. Blaise watched the blush spread across Neville's cheeks and found the boy looked quite fetching that shade of pink. He still had most of his baby fat, but Blaise found Neville to be handsome in his own quieter way. His hair was a lighter shade of brown, and when the sun hit it just right Blaise could detect a hint of auburn in the undertones. The boys eyes were several shades lighter than his own dark brown, almost a honey brown, and Blaise found them much more appealing than the harsh eye colors found in Slytherin. His arms, hands and face were tan from work in the sun, but the small pieces of the boy's neck that Blaise could see were lily white, tempting Blaise to steal the boy away to a deserted room to take a closer peak. Neville was starting to fidget, obviously nervous in Blaise's presence.

"Would you give me a tour of the gardens, Neville?" Blaise asked, hoping to relieve the boy's nervousness with something more familiar. "We have very few gardens in Slytherin due to the colder climate."

"Of course, Lord…" Neville started to respond, his words stumbling at the look Blaise gave him, "Of course, Blaise. I would be happy to."

OooooO

"Now turn to the left… you're other left Draco. Good, now three steps back. Join hands with your partner and skip down the center of the lines."

Draco vainly tried to remember all the steps Harry had taught him so far as he imitated the directions the young man told him, often falling over his own feet. There was no way he was going to be able to remember all this by the feast. He and Harry were in his quarters, young prince attempting to teach him the highlighted dance for the feast that night. They apparently had to be escorted when alone, and Camron was taking no care to hide his amusement from Draco.

"Kings do not skip, Harry," Draco snarled as Camron laughed openly at him. Harry threw his brother a glare and rose from his seat to take Draco's hands and position them on his own body. Harry's hands were warm against his own, soft from work in the healing wing. Harry took one of Draco's larger hands in his own, placing one of his on Draco's shoulder, and placing Draco's other hand on Harry's left hip. The dip of Harry's hip fit perfectly into Draco's hand, and he unconsciously pulled Harry closer.

"They do in traditional Gryffindor dances. Now try it with me again. I think you almost had it that time."

Harry began to move them slowly, giving Draco the lead gradually, and the blonde king managed to only step on Harry's feet twice during the length of the dance. They made it through the whole dance without having to stop or Draco forgetting any of the steps, and the beaming smile Harry gave him as they finished made Draco feel an unexpected pride in himself for learning a dance. Camron had a small grimace on his face, and Draco smirked leaving his hands on Harry longer then necessary after they finished.

"That was almost perfect, Draco," Harry praised, "more than acceptable for tonight."

A rap on the door stopped anything else Harry was going to say, and Camron called for the knocker to enter. Blaise stepped in, bowing to Camron and Harry.

"Majesty, if I may? I need to speak to you before the feast tonight."

"Of course, Blaise, just give me a few minutes," Draco responded turning to Harry. "If you think we need to..." he began, but Harry held up a hand to wave the words away.

"That's quite alright, you're more than prepared for tonight and I need to check the healing wing before getting ready."

Draco gave a stiff bow to Camron, the crown prince still snickering at him, and then gave a bow to Harry, taking the prince's hand in his and placing a chaste kiss to the palm. "Until tonight then, Harry," Draco said, allowing a slight husk to enter his voice.

"Until tonight, Draco."

OooooO

Harry quickly checked the healing wing and attended to the few who were there, before rushing back to his room to prepare for the feast. His robe that night was one of his more decorative robes, but was also comfortable enough for him to be able to move in. It was a bright crimson, the color of the Gryffindor quest, and underneath he wore trousers of a beige gold to offset the red. On his feet he wore a soft pair of slipper like shoes, much more delicate then his usual leather boots, but also much easier to dance in. Hopefully Draco wouldn't step on his feet to many times.

The great hall was resplendent in its decorations, wreaths of summer vines and flowers running the length of the table, and colorful banners hanging from the ceiling in both Gryffindor red and Slytherin green. All the tables were overflowing with food, every guest, both noble and peasant eating their fill. Everyone from the castle and the surrounding village had been invited to the feast and many of them were already dancing to the lively music that the castle bards were playing. Ron had Hermione by the hands, trying desperately to not step on her feet, his eyes trained to the ground instead of her face; but Hermione's happy face belied any annoyance in her dance partner. Sirius and Remus were one of the more graceful couples, moving in perfect time to the music, and Camron twirled his mother around the dance area, her bright laughter infectious. Harry smiled in the direction of the head table where his father, Severus, Regulus, and Draco sat. Draco and Regulus leaned together speaking quietly, and Severus watching the dancers with a slight frown on his face, but one of his feet keeping time to the music. The couple that surprised Harry the most was Neville and Lord Blaise. His gardener had a permanent blush on his face as Blaise led him around the floor and through the dances. Harry saw him lean over to whisper into Neville's ear and saw his friend stumble in response, Blaise catching and supporting him with a smile on his face.

Draco had been enjoying catching up with Regulus when Harry entered the great hall and his conversation with Regulus was forgotten. Harry looked beautiful in his crimson robes and gold trousers. His eyes highlighted by the warm colors. Draco lost all concentration when he looked down and saw Harry's slippered feet. By the gods, Harry's feet were tiny, smaller than many of the women's at his court. Thoughts of him caressing the arch of that small foot as he and Harry lounged in bed overtook him, and Draco had force himself to concentrate as Harry approached and took his seat next to Draco. Harry filled his plate and smiled brightly at Draco, his hand brushing his as he reached over for the wine pitcher.

"You look very handsome tonight, Draco," Harry complimented, as he began to eat. "But I think together we look more like a Yule tree."

Draco snorted into his wine, but couldn't help but agree. He was dressed in one of his more formal attires, but it was still cool enough for the hot, summer air of Gryffindor. His tunic was the traditional green of Slytherin, and over that he wore a silver doublet that was his own distinct color. His trousers were one of his cooler pair, a soft black, with black formal boots. Together he and Harry made a striking picture.

He and Harry talked the majority of the night, learning about each other, and feeling out their future lives. Harry was quite fond of tournaments, which greatly surprised Draco, but hated the way many nobles treated their people. Harry loved to swim, and Draco ashamedly admitted that he had never learned. Harry promised to teach him before the weather turned to cold. Draco cursed himself as thoughts of Harry dripping wet on the bank of the lake caused him to almost spill his wine. Draco revealed that he enjoyed reading, and Harry said he would take them to see their library soon, as well. Draco saw James watching them from his chair a few seats down, as well the satisfied smile that he gave the two.

The music from the bards changed and two lines quickly began to form in the dancing area. Harry's eyes beamed and he pulled Draco from his chair to join the dancers.

"Harry, are you sure about this?"

Harry didn't even answer, only smiled at Draco as he pushed him into place on the opposite side on the line. Blaise was beside him, the gardener boy his partner across the way. Blaise only grinned and shrugged, turning his eyes back to the boy as the dancing began. Draco and Harry came together, Draco's hands instinctively finding one of Harry's and the other going to his hip. Harry let him lead and he carefully led them through he dance, Harry's face red with excitement and laughing joyfully in Draco's ear. They whirled around the floor, both laughing as Draco stumbled, but never once stepped on Harry's feet. Harry drew closer as they danced, and Draco could feel his chest against his own, heaving with exertion from the dance. Harry stayed close as the dance ended, his green eyes locking with Draco's. Draco could feel his warm, sweet breath on his lips and breathed in as Harry breathed out, glimpsing a taste of the beautiful man in front of him.

"Another?" Harry asked in a whisper, a smile on his face. Draco could only nod his assent, even though he had no hope of surviving the next dance. The music started up again, and Harry moved his arms to the correct position. The door to the great hall banged open, rebounding off the stone wall causing the music to stop abruptly and Harry to jerk away from Draco. Silence filled the hall as a fat, beady, rat like man entered the hall and Draco saw Harry tense. James rose from his seat and rushed down to the man embracing him like an old friend.

"Peter!" the king boomed, "I was not expecting you for another month at least!"

"We made good time, sire. The weather was excellent for traveling, but I have brought guests that I feel you will be most happy to greet."

The man quickly bowed away as another man, this one tall and handsome, entered the great hall.

"May I present, Lord Thomas Riddle."

OooooO

OceanDreams: Holds up a white flag from behind Harry and Draco.

So, so sorry about the terrible update time. I had a terrible case of writer's block and could not get this chapter to come out right. I've redone it at least nine times, and I finally got it the way I like it and hopefully everyone else will too. I didn't want you all to have to read something that was only half way decent. Next chapter lots of major stuff happens, so be prepared. Love everyone who sent me reviews. They really keep me going when things aren't going well with the story, because I know you all actually want to know what happens.


	15. Chapter 14

OceanDreams20: Hello everyone! I know it's been forever, but this chapter was worth the wait I promise! My longest chapter yet, a full twenty pages! Lots of stuff happens!! Please enjoy!

OooooO

"Peter!" James exclaimed. He quickly moved from the head table, the crowd parting before him as he made his way across the dance floor. The king embraced the other man, and Harry released Draco's arm as he moved back to join his family as they made their way towards him. Instead of moving away Draco stayed close to Harry, but moved behind the royal family to stand next to Regulus.

"I wasn't expecting you for a few more weeks at least, Peter!"

Peter's eyes met Harry's over his father's shoulder and the boy shuddered and quickly looked away. He felt Draco move closer and Harry was comforted by the other's warm presence at his back.

"Lord Riddle wished to offer his services to you as soon as possible, my king," Pettigrew said, gesturing to the man who stood waiting to be introduced. "He insisted we travel as soon as the weather permitted."

This Lord Riddle looked nothing like a man who would usually associate with someone like Pettigrew. He was tall, taller than even Severus, with dark chestnut hair that he wore tied back in a leather tie. He was quite handsome, with a high forehead and a strong jaw, but something about the man unnerved Harry. It was his eyes. They were nothing more than a dark black-brown, but when the light hit them, Harry saw a glint of red flow through them.

"Welcome Lord Riddle," James greeted moving to shake hands the new arrival.

"The Pleasure is mine, your Majesty. I only wish I could have come sooner."

Draco sneered as Lord Riddle greeted the royal family. Harry stood stiffly beside him, his eyes refusing to rest on any one place. Riddle finished exchanging pleasantries with the king, queen, and crown prince before turning his attention to Harry.

"Prince Harold! I have heard of your beauty even in my remote home," Riddle said with an elegant bow, taking Harry's hand and kissed the knuckles in the same fashion as Draco had. The blonde was glad to see that Harry didn't seem to appreciate the gesture, anymore than he had when Draco had done the same.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lord Riddle," Harry replied evenly. Riddle continued to smile charmingly at the youngest prince, and Draco moved even closer to Harry in response. The Lord's eyes narrowed and Draco offered Harry his arm.

"Please join us at our table, Lord Riddle," James said as he led Lily back to the table.

"Thank you, your majesty I would be honored," Riddle answered as he followed behind the two monarchs, Pettigrew following behind him, his eyes lingering on Harry as he passed.

"Shall we, Harry?" Draco asked, offering the smaller boy his arm.

"Yes, lets," Harry said, taking Draco's arm.

"Charming fellow," Camron said taking position on Harry's other side, nudging Harry's shoulder with his elbow. Draco huffed in annoyance as the action caused him to stumble slightly, and snarled at Camron's sneering grin.

"Arrogant fellow," Harry snorted in response.

"You seem to go for those arrogant types," Camron said his eyes drifting over to Draco, who bristled again in response. Harry rolled his eyes at both of them.

"I prefer blondes," he said as he took his seat. Draco smirked at Camron as he took his seat next to Harry. The music had started once again and many of the couples had returned to the dance floor. Draco grinned as he caught sight of Blaise leading Harry's gardener friend into the middle of the crowd. Harry's eyes followed his gaze, and smiled happily as he watched his friend dance.

"They've been dancing all night," Harry said, "Your friend has been very kind to him. Neville's very shy. I was a little worried at first, but your friend seems to genuinely like Neville."

Dancing all night? How had Draco missed that? Actually he knew how he had missed it. Harry was in the room with him.

"Blaise is a good man. One of the few I truly trust."

"I'm happy for them both then."

The rest of the night passed rather uneventfully, Harry and Draco making idly chatter, with a few interruptions by Camron, and Blaise leading Neville quietly from the great hall. Harry and Draco both laughed at some of the couples on the dance floor, including Ron who was being led by Hermione, and trying not to step on the poor girl's toes.

"May I have the honor of a dance, Prince Harold?"

Both Harry and Draco tensed at the sound of Riddle's voice, and Harry felt his father's eyes on him, watching expectantly. While Harry had been able to deny the other guests who had asked for his hand in a dance, Lord Riddle was an honored guest. Harry couldn't refuse for fear of insulting the man and Gryffindor needed all the allies they could get.

"Of course, Lord Riddle," Harry said with a forced smile, patting Draco's tensing hand more for his own comfort, than the blondes.

Riddle led Harry to the dance floor, the music changing to a slower step. Harry stood tensely in the man's arms, but allowed himself to be led among the other couples. Riddle was smiling charmingly at Harry, but the clench of the man's jaw told Harry it was forced.

"It seems your marriage to King Draco is certain now," Riddle said, his eyes glancing over Harry's shoulder back toward the head table, where Draco was watching their every move.

"Nothing is ever certain, Lord Riddle," Harry replied, "But I do believe that Draco and myself would make a good match. Once he and my father sign the treaty everything will be finalized."

"So your father has not considered any other matches for you then? Perhaps someone a littler closer to home?"

"He has no reason to," Harry said stiffly, well aware of the offer hidden in Riddles carefully chosen words. "Draco has kept his every word to my father and myself. I'm sure you are well aware how this alliance will help Gryffindor to prosper. Anyone closer to home would be of no benefit," he finished with a polite smile.

"Perhaps, all your father needs to change his mind is a better offer?"

"I do not think my father will find a better offer than an entire kingdom, Lord Riddle." The music came to a stop and Harry bowed to the man in front of him. "Thank you for the dance, Lord Riddle, but I believe I will retire for the night."

Harry didn't wait for the man's reply and left him standing in the middle of the dance floor. Draco met him at the edge of the table, offering his arm, "Are you alright? He didn't make you uncomfortable, did he?"

"Oh, he made me plenty uncomfortable," Harry replied, stroking a soothing hand down Draco's arm as the other man's grip tightened against his elbow. "But it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I do think I'm going to retire for the night, though."

Draco nodded in acquiesce, and led the young man to his parents.

"Goodnight, mother, father, Camron, I'm am going to retire for the evening."

"Goodnight, dearest," his mother replied, as he leaned down to hug her, and then doing the same to his brother next to her.

"I can escort you back to your chambers," Draco offered, but Harry shook his head.

"Enjoy the rest of the night, this next week will be dreadful, I'm sure. Good night, Draco." Harry stood on his toes, and Draco was so surprised at the sweet kiss to his cheek, that he was barely able to answer with his own soft good night, as Harry left the hall.

OooooO

The Castle was quite as the man slipped through the hallways. Everyone had retired for the night after the feast, even the servants. The man held in a gasp of fear as thin, hard fingers grasped onto his shoulder and pulled him back into an alcove hidden in the shadows.

"Your late!"

"I'm s...s...sorry, my lord," the man quivered as the fingers dug into him, sure to leave bruises. "It was hard to get away!"

"That is no excuse! But I will forgive you this time. Things are progressing well, with that I am pleased. Everything is falling into place."

"Yes, my lord. It won't be long now."

OooooO

Blaise stroked his fingers down his lover's side, the boy shuddering in pleasure and pressing himself further into Blaise's side.

"I don't think I can go again so soon, Blaise," Neville sighed, his head falling onto Blaise's damp chest.

"After three times, I don't think I can either," Blaise chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Neville's hair. "You have quite worn me out, my little minx."

Neville turned his face away, an ashamed flush creeping up his neck and over his face.

"No, no," Blaise cooed, tipping Neville's face back onto his shoulder with a gentle finger to his cheek. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Blaise covered Neville's lips with his own, gently coaxing the soft, pink lips open. Neville let out a breathy moan, his tongue shyly touching Blaise's, his hands reaching up to latch onto the other's dark curls.

"Gods, Neville," Blaise moaned, breaking away, his hands running down the soft belly, his lips following, leaving peppering kisses down the boys torso. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"I'm sorry," Neville stammered, his hands falling from their place in Blaise's hair. Blaise grasped the falling hands and pressed an open mouth kiss to each work worn palm. Neville was so insecure in himself, how he couldn't see what Blaise saw, the beauty, the power, the Slytherin would never know, but he was determined to fix that. His lover had no reason to doubt himself. Blaise took only the very best.

"You are so beautiful to me," Blaise said, rolling himself into the smaller boy. "Never doubt your power over me."

OooooO

Draco looked over another revised treaty, pinching the bridge of his nose, and prayed to the gods that this would be the last time he would have to this. He and James, as well as the Gryffindor's eldest son and all his advisors, had been at this final treaty for nearly a week. While they agreed on most of the major items, it was the small details that were causing the hold up. Although he couldn't blame the Gryffindors entirely, many of the problems stemmed from conflicts that had nothing to do with politics and everything to do with the traditions of the two kingdoms. It was Gryffindor tradition, that when one of the royal family married into another family, they took their closest advisors with them. As Harry had no court of any kind this was proving the most challenging of the items to agree upon. The biggest objection that Harry simply go without advisors was from Camron, and while Draco didn't object to Harry having familiar faces with him when they returned to Slytherin, he certainly didn't want a multitude of strangers roaming around his castle.

Blaise had quietly suggested from his side that Severus would be all the advisor Harry would need, and as both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor royal families trusted the potions master, it seemed an acceptable offer. Draco had decided to speak with Harry first on the subject, which had caused Blaise to huff indignantly. Draco covered his mouth to hide his chuckle, he had a feeling Blaise's gardener was waiting for him. Draco wished he were so lucky. With all the politics, he'd had little time to visit with Harry, who was busy in the healing wing with the onset of an illness among the servants. The little time he did have with the young prince was always in escorted presence. Not the best way to get to know one's future husband. And while Harry was putting on a calm and happy face, Draco could tell that beneath all that, Harry was as nervous as he was.

"I will speak to Harry on whom he wishes to take with him to Slytherin," he said in reply to Camron's waiting gaze," and we will considered that portion of the treaty agreed to."

"Splendid!" James said, "And the last issue. Children."

This was the part of the treaty that Draco had feared most. The subject hadn't even been mentioned and he could already tell, that it could be another week before he saw Harry again.

"All children will be heirs of Slytherin first," Draco stated firmly, "Gryffindor second."

"Of course," James replied with quick waves of his hand, motioning for Remus to take down the information. "Do you wish to set a certain number of children that Harry must bear you?"

A spluttered cough from behind the king was the only thing that saved Draco from throwing his wine glass at the king. Severus looked more than ready to strike the king down, and only Regulus' calm, but firm hand on the man's elbow kept the man from lunging across the table. Next to the king, Camron had gone pale beneath his dark hair. Draco was surprised that James had even brought the number of children up. While it was not an uncommon practice for arranged marriages, Draco had hoped that James had more respect than that for Draco and for Harry. Draco would never demand children from Harry, they were to be a precious gift, as Harry was.

"Harry is no mare to breed, father!" Camron hissed, and Draco could detect the faint trembling in the other man's hands.

"He certainly isn't," Draco said, "however many children Harry chooses to gift me with, I will be happy."

Severus approving nod and Camron's tense look of gratefulness meant more to Draco than James signing the finalized treaty. These two were the most important people in Harry's life, and he would need them later when it became his time to care for Harry. Draco quickly signed the treaty and placed his seal next to his name.

"Have Harry and the queen brought at once, we must tell them the joyful news!" James said to a passing servant, who rushed off to his king's bidding. Both arrived shortly, Harry obviously coming from the healing wing from the state of his short temper.

"This had better be important," he snapped! "I was in the middle of brewing and the potion was unstable as it is. I had to leave it with Neville. I only hope the healing wing is still there when I get back!"

"Wonderful news, my son!" James said with soothing gesture, "You will soon be wed!"

"The treaty has been signed then?" Harry asked softly, voice trembling slightly, and Draco could see the tears forming in his eyes, and the shaking of his clenched fist.

"Yes, everything is in place." James gestured toward the sign and sealed document. "And the sooner you two are married, the better I think. What do you think about two weeks time?"

Harry blanched, his face losing all color and swaying slightly on his feet. Draco moved to support him, but the queen made it to him first, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Surely it needn't be so soon, James," the queen said from her place next to Harry, her voice firm. Her green eyes, so like Harry's were boring into her husband. "We have time. We can at least wait until after Harry's birthday."

"Of course," James said with a strained smile, "I just think that things should be done as quickly as possible." He refused to look at Harry's pleading face and his queen's hard glare.

"No, James," Lily said harshly, Harry was shaking in his mother's arms, and he desperately wanted to throw himself into her lap as he had when he was a child. "We will wait."

"Very well, then," James agreed grudgingly, "We will announce the news at the evening meal,"

Lily smoothed the hair on Harry's forehead, but he turned away and refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"Thank you for letting me know, father," Harry choked out, "If you'll excuse me I must return to the healing wing."

Harry fled the study, steadfastly ignoring the cries that followed him.

OooooO

"The wedding has been set, my Lord. They have planned for the beginning of the harvest season to wait for the young prince's birthday."

"Well done. We cannot allow this wedding to take place. I trust you know what to do?"

"Yes, my Lord. With pleasure."

OooooO

Harry barely made it back to his rooms before the sobs broke free, Draco's pleading cries chasing him down the hallway. He slammed the heavy door shut and raced to his bed, burying his face in Dragon's love worn fur. The stuffed toy was wet in a matter of minutes and Harry desperately tried to stop his tears, but they just kept coming. He couldn't understand it. Harry knew he would be marrying Draco, that had been assured the moment the Slytherin king made his father the offer. Harry would be lucky to have Draco as a husband. He was a good man and been nothing but kind to Harry. So why was he now terrified at prospect?

His door creaked open and Harry didn't even try to wipe the tears from his face. Who ever it was could leave him well enough alone.

"Harry?" came his brother's worried voice," Can I come in?"

Harry didn't respond, but he heard the door shut again, and then Camron's heavy footsteps against the stone floor. The bed dipped beside him and then Camron's warm hand was on his back, rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades. Harry's sobs returned full force and he launched himself at his brother. Camron locked him in his arms and rocked him gently like his mother and Severus used to do after a nightmare.

"I'm so scared, Camron!" Harry cried, clenching his fingers in his brother's shirt and pressing his face into Camron's strong chest. "I'm going to have to leave you and Severus, and mother! I won't know how to do anything!"

"Shh," Camron soothed, wiping the still dripping tears from Harry's eyes. "You will be a wonderful ruler, and with the alliance I will be traveling to Slytherin frequently for diplomatic purposes. We'll see each other. And you surely didn't think I'd let father send you to Slytherin all on your own, did you? Severus will be going with you as one of you advisors and who ever else you decide to take with you. You won't be on your own."

Camron lifted Harry's head from his chest and dried his cheeks with his shirt sleeve. "Draco wants to see you. Would that be alright?"

Harry nodded and tried to smooth his wrinkled clothes and hair, but Camron stopped him with a gentle hand. "Stop that, Draco doesn't care if your clothes are wrinkled. He's worried. He just wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Harry said, and Camron moved to the door and opened it, revealing Draco's worried face behind it.

"I'll be in the hallway," Camron said with a meaningful look at Draco and quietly shut the door.

Draco could see the tear tracks on Harry's face and he knew he never wanted to see that look on his fiancé again. He strode forward and took Harry's hands in his and sat next to him on the bed.

"I know this is difficult for you Harry. It was sprung on you unexpectedly. I had no idea your father would want us to wed that quickly. I had expected the end of the harvest season at least."

Harry listened quietly, his green eyes dimmed from his tears, "It's as if father doesn't care anymore," Harry confessed softly, "as long as the alliance comes through quickly."

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hands at the whispered confession. He knew all to well the feeling of having your father see you as nothing more than a pawn. That Harry trusted enough to tell him something so personal gave Draco hope that might be starting to return Draco own budding feelings.

"Your father does love you, Harry," Draco said, trying to offer what comfort he could. "Wars are difficult times. Your father is doing what he thinks is best for his people."

"I know," Harry sighed, his breath trembling, "I just wish I had a say in something."

"When we get to Slytherin you will no longer be a prince," Draco said, pulling Harry closer, "you will be my consort, my equal. I will look to you for guidance and wisdom. You will have a say."

Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands, allowing the other boy's breath to wash over him. He gently traced the fading tear tracks with his finger tips. "You don't have to be strong for me all the time. You can lean on me and let me dry your tears. I'll be strong for you."

Then Draco's lips were on Harry's swallowing the boy's surprised gasp. It started chaste, nothing more than a brushing of lips, but Harry's small whimpers soon filled Draco's ears and ran his tongue along Harry's lips. The smaller boy opened to him, and Draco gently explored the sweet mouth. Harry was tentative, but began to respond to Draco, slowly becoming more aggressive. They broke apart and all signs of tears were gone from Harry's eyes.

"We'll be strong for each other."

OooooO

Blaise collapsed against Neville, rolling to the side so as not to crush his smaller lover. The sun was shinning brightly onto their naked skin and all around them little different colored blooms had popped up from the ground.

"I never knew magic could be stimulated quite that way," Blaise chuckled, plucking one of the little flowers from the ground and placing behind Neville's ear.

"It was your idea to come out to the gardens, you'd better be glad this old section is walled in," Neville retorted, rolling over to squirm into his lover's side, his legs intertwining with Blaise's. "Besides they're only little blossoms," Neville continued, "my magic isn't usually that strong."

"Magical power doesn't fluctuate, Neville," Blaise chided gently, he was still working on Neville's sense of worth, "Flowers bloom when you climax because you loose control of your magic. I'm quite flattered."

Neville turned as red as some of his flowers and hid his face in Blaise's neck, his warm breath ghosting over his pulse. Once Blaise had worked past Neville's shy defenses he had discovered a lovable, kind, giving, beautiful young man, if a little insecure in himself. Blaise would never admit it, but Draco had been right, he had a more than a crush on Neville, he was smitten with the young gardener. It had only taken that first night a few weeks ago and now Blaise couldn't imagine his life without Neville in it. As insecure as Neville was, the Slytherin couldn't see why. The boy was beautiful and would grow into an even finer man. He still had the boyhood softness in his face that had yet to harden in the planes and angles of manhood, and some of his baby fat around the rest of his body. Blaise hoped that Neville never lost his soft belly. Neville had been mortified when Blaise delighted over it that first night. Neville had not yet gained the muscles in his stomach that he had in the rest of his body from his labor in the gardens, and it was wonderfully soft. Blaise made sure to worship it every time they made love.

Neville's fingers reached up to tangle in Blaise's long hair, the warm digits gently running down the length of a curl to brush against Blaise's bare shoulder and repeat the process. As much as Blaise loved Neville's belly, the Gryffindor loved Blaise's hair. When Blaise had mentioned that the length was starting to bother him and wanted to cut it, Neville had been so melancholy that Blaise hadn't had the heart to refuse his plea not to cut it. It had been well worth it. Neville's hands like to wander during love making, but they always returned to clutch at his hair.

Blaise sighed in content as Neville finished stroking his hair to rest his hand against his shoulder, his fingers continuing to draw lazy circles across his warm, chocolate brown skin.

"The alliance negotiations have finished," Blaise said, hating to ruin the perfectness of the moment, but knowing he needed to tell Neville himself and not for the boy to find out at dinner later that evening. "Draco's and Harry's engagement will be announced tonight at dinner."

"That's wonderful," Neville said quietly, "Did everything go well?"

"Yes, Draco and James were finally able to agree on everything." Blaise had been keeping Neville up to date on what was happening in the negotiations, both to keep his own sanity, and knowing the boy would want to know how his friend was faring.

"How soon will the wedding be?"

"Not for another couple of months. James wanted to have it as soon as possible, but he was convinced to wait until the beginning of the harvest season to give Harry some time to adjust."

"I suppose I might see you when you come for diplomatic relations, or when Harry comes to visit, then?"

Neville's voice was so quiet and forlorn, that Blaise felt tears prick his eyes. Did Neville think that he would abandon him, like some common whore? Did Neville, think so little of him? No, Blaise knew that wasn't it, it was that Neville thought so little of himself.

"I had been hoping," Blaise started, having to stop and steady his voice mid-sentence, "that you might return to Slytherin with me."

"Do you mean it!?" Neville asked, eyes so full of wonder and disbelief that Blaise couldn't help but kiss him.

"Of course!" Blaise said in between kisses, "I don't think I'd last a week with out you."

"Do you think I would be allowed? After my parents died I was sold to the castle to pay off debts. I can't just leave whenever I wish.

"I'm sure the king wouldn't object. The issue of Harry's advisors and court is still to be decided. I'm positive Harry would like a friend with him."

And if James refused to give Neville up, then Blaise would simply pay off the remaining debt and Neville would be free to decide for himself.

"Leave it to me, sweet one," Blaise said, drawing Neville closer, the sun glinting through the canopy of trees, and off his soft hair. "I'll take care of everything."

OooooO

Dinner was a tense affair later that night at the head table. Camron had moved from his usual place at James' right to sit in Harry's usual place next to their mother, placing himself next to Harry. Sirius had taken Camron's spot and was speaking in hushed tones to both the king and Remus who sat next Sirius. Lord Riddle was once again in the place of honor seated next to Severus at the end of the head table.

Harry was grateful for Draco's steady support at his side, especially when the tension between the royal family was so thick that the entire hall was filled with tense murmurings of the rest of the nobles. Even the air between his parents, usually so harmonic, was disturbingly tense. Blaise sat to Draco's left, a little red flower tucked into his belt, and leaned over to ask Draco a question, to which the Slytherin King simply shrugged and turned his attention back to his food.

Camron had begun to pick at his food, rather than inhaling it, and he only did that when he was truly upset, something he had not grown out during childhood.

"Camron, what has happened?" Harry asked. "Things certainly _this_ tense when I left the study."

"Father and I had a disagreement," Camron said, pushing his plate away from him completely. Harry knew it had to be more than that. Camron and their father got into petty arguments all the time, their personalities were too much alike for them not to, but usually they had their words and then were fine afterwards. The only things they truly fought over were things that had to do with Harry. He hated the fact that they fought at all, as a healer Harry hated any kind of violence, but the face that his older brother loved him enough to argue not only with their father, but with their king, filled Harry with warmth.

"Camron," Harry sighed, placing a gentle hand on his brother's arm. "Please don't fight over me."

"NO!" Camron growled out, shaking Harry's hand off. "He won't see reason!"

Camron's voice had begun to rise and Draco had discreetly turned his body to hear. A muffled cough from Sirius caused Camron to fall silent.

"It's not something to be discussed over dinner," he said, with a cold glare towards their father. James' eyes were sad as he met Camron's gaze, but he only shook his head and stood, a hush falling over the great hall.

"It is with great pleasure that I make this announcement," James began, raising his goblet toward Harry and Draco. "To the marriage of my son, Prince Harold of Gryffindor, to King Draco Malfoy of Slytherin!"

The entire hall burst into cheers, the occupants standing to raise their goblets in a toast. Harry and Draco responded in kind, the blonde raising Harry's hand to kiss the knuckles, chuckling at Harry's returning scowl.

"May happiness bless their days!" James finished, toasting the two again and returning to his seat.

Harry watched worriedly as Camron drowned an entire goblet of wine in one breath and then stood abruptly from the table to flee out of the great hall, the room twittering at his rapid departure. Severus made a subtle hand gesture for him to follow his brother. Draco chased directly after him, both boys leaving the sounds of the great hall behind them. Camron was already fleeing around the corner by the time they reached the hall and Harry took off running after him, Draco close behind. It did little good and Harry lost sight of his brother as he rounded another corner. He skidded to a stop, pressing a hand to his chest as he caught his breath. Draco stopped beside him, nowhere near out of breath as Harry.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked in concern, placing a hand on Harry's heaving back as the boy folded over, hands on his knees.

"Yes," Harry wheezed out. "I don't get out of the healing wing much. Camron was the one who got to go outside and play with swords all day."

If Draco heard the slight bitterness in Harry's voice he didn't mention it. The two continued down the hallway, Draco pacing his longer strides to meet Harry's shorter ones. Harry had never had any weapons training? How did James expect the boy to defend himself if the need arouse. Draco cringed at the thought of Harry in danger with no one or no way to defend himself. That would not do.

"Have you ever thought about asking for some weapons training?"

"Not really. I knew father, and Camron for that matter, would never permit it. I don't care for violence anyway, but it always looked like Camron was having so much fun with the knights," Harry sighed wistfully. "But how could I expected to be trained, when even my play was forced to be cautious."

They moved outside, the night air having cooled considerably since the late afternoon. The courtyard was quiet, nothing but the sound of crickets playing their music breaking the silence.

"Do you know where your brother might have gone?" Draco asked.

"The training grounds, most likely. He's probably beating some poor sandbag to death," Harry said, turning to face Draco. The older boy looked every bit the king he was in the moonlight, the pale rays reflecting of his hair. Harry could feel himself blushing and was thankful for what little cover the darkness gave. Even in the darkness Draco could see the fetching blush covering Harry's face. He leaned closer, breathing in Harry's sweet scent.

"See something you like, do you?" Draco asked with a coy smile, bringing one of his hands to rest on Harry's shoulder and guided him closer, the other resting on the back of Harry's neck. The boy's eyes fluttered closed, a breathy whimper escaping his lips. Draco loved Harry's eyes, such a beautiful green, not even the emeralds of Slytherin compared. He pulled Harry closer, the lithe body pressing against him, and Draco had to force his arousal down. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Harry.

"Let me see those beautiful eyes," Draco whispered, and Harry's eyes snapped open to look straight in to Draco's grey ones. Harry tilted his head up towards Draco so sweetly, that the blonde king couldn't help but cover the soft lips with his own. Gods, Draco couldn't believe how sensual Harry was underneath his calm healer mask. Harry was still timid in his kiss, but he beginning to take more initiative, and Draco let him, gently teaching him what he liked, and finding what Harry enjoyed. The Gryffindor prince wrapped his arms around Draco's strong neck, and Draco ripped himself away from Harry's decadent mouth to move to his slender neck, pressing open mouthed kisses to his racing pulse. Harry trembled against him, and Draco knew he would have to force himself to stop soon and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to do so. Thankfully, an animalistic howl ripped through the air, and Harry pulled himself away from Draco. Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's shoulder, the blonde rubbing his cheek against Harry's hair. Draco was going to love teaching Harry about love.

Now that he looked, Draco could see Camron at the practice field, his sword flashing in the moonlight. From he could see, one sandbag was already dead, and another well on its way.

"I'd better go and talk to him," Harry said with a squeeze to Draco's hand that had somehow found its way into Harry's, and he lifted his head from Draco's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, his hand refusing to let go of Harry's, Camron didn't look like he would tolerate anyone at the moment, not even his beloved little brother.

"Don't worry," Harry placed a kiss underneath Draco's ear and laughed in delight when he felt the blonde shiver. "You stay here. I'll calm him down. At this point he might just run you through for defiling his baby brother in the middle of the courtyard," Harry said with a coy smirk. Draco couldn't even respond as Harry moved off towards the training field. Gods, he'd created a monster!

Harry could see the sheen of sweat on his brother's forehead as he moved closer. Camron's black curls were slicked back from his face, and Harry felt sorry for whoever was going to have to wash those clothes. Camron had stilled his sword as he heard Harry approach, and the Harry took a seat on the fence that bordered the training grounds and the horse pasture. Camron was silent as he dropped his sword in the dirt and took a seat next to Harry.

"So you want to tell me about it?" Harry asked.

"After Draco and I left you, and returned to the study, father began pushing the wedding date again. He's treating you like something to be traded, not like his son."

"We knew it would come to this, Camron. I'm a bearer, besides my ability to bear children, I'm really no use to father. You can't blame him for using what few advantages he has in this war. This alliance with Draco could turn the tide."

"Don't you dare talk about yourself that way!" Camron hissed, taking Harry by the shoulders and shaking him hard. "Don't you dare!"

"Camron," Harry sighed, his hands reaching up to cover his brother's. "I know you don't like this, I didn't either when it first started, but would it help any if I told you I AM happy now. Draco is so much more that I expected."

"Yes," Camron snorted, "I saw how happy you were there in the courtyard."

Harry's face crumbled and Camron cursed himself. "I'm sorry Harry," he whispered. "This is so soon. I always thought I'd have years for my baby brother to grow up and find someone to love. I don't think I can lose you yet."

"Oh Camron," Harry pulled his brother close, and gently laid his brother's dark head on his shoulder, gently running his hand through his curls. "You will never lose me. I will always be your baby brother. I'm ready now. Draco makes me feels things that I haven't ever felt. I know you and Severus think I'm too young, but I always knew this would be how I would help you. I'm lucky enough to have someone who cares for me."

"But do you love him?" Camron asked, looking Harry in the eyes.

"Maybe not now," Harry answered honestly, "But I can feel myself falling for him even now. I can guarantee you, that by the time I do wed Draco, it will be with a happy and love filled heart."

"As long as you're happy, that is all that really matters to me." Camron said. "Even if it is that blonde prat." Jumping off the fence he helped Harry down, and lead him back to Draco, who was waiting for them at the edge of the field. Camron unexpectedly handed Harry off to Draco, watching as the Slytherin king's hand found purchase at the small of Harry's back.

"You had better take good care of my brother," Camron threatened Draco, a hard finger pushing into the blondes shoulder. "The first word that you've hurt him, or made him unhappy, and I will ride all the way to Slytherin and cut your balls off."

Instead of taking the bait, Harry knew Camron wanted his future husband to take, Draco looked oddly serious at Camron, and placed his right hand over his heart.

"I swear to you, Camron Potter, Heir of the throne of Gryffindor, that I Draco Malfoy, King of Slytherin, promise to care and protect your brother, Harold Potter, second prince of Gryffindor."

Camron looked shocked, but at seeing the look on Harry's own amazed face with eyes only for Draco, he smiled and took Draco by the shoulders.

"Harry was right, Draco Malfoy, you are a good man. I give you my blessing."

Harry smiled brightly, his eyes brighter than the stars. He knew that in that one heartfelt oath, Draco had taken the first step in winning his brother's friendship.

"We should get back inside," Camron said gruffly, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sure my wonderful exit scene is already the talk of the whole town."

Harry gave a joyful laugh, linking his arm through Draco's, the blonde's hand covering his own, and followed his brother back into the castle.

OooooO

Harry groaned as he woke and the first thing he felt was the tenseness of his stomach that warned of his coming cycle. He had woken later that he had wanted, by the position of the sun he could see form his window, and Harry hurriedly jumped out of bed. He was to meet Draco and Camron in the library for breakfast before he was supposed to help Neville in the potions garden today and that left him with little time to spend with Draco. Not that Draco would be idle without him, Draco was still very busy with all the politics of court, but Harry found he wanted to spend as much time with his future husband as possible. If he hurried he could make it to the kitchens to get some hot stones for his stomach. He quickly threw on one of his well worn, brown work robes, and boots, and quickly made his way to the kitchens.

A heated pair of stones were waiting for him, wrapped by the cooking fire, and Molly Weasley kissed him affectionately on the top of his head before shooing him off. He would have to get her something special the next time he snuck into town. Molly always made sure that when the full moon came around, heating stones and peppermint were in a healthy supply for Harry. Camron and Draco were waiting for him, steaming plates of food, set out along the small table surrounded by large plushy chairs.

Harry couldn't help but run his eyes up and down Draco, as the man smiled a good morning to him. Gods, the man was trying to kill him before they even had their wedding night. Draco was dressed to perfection, his tunic a warm red, with simple brown breeches and boots. One of his more casual outfits, that showed off his toned body, to Harry's delight. Draco didn't wear red often, but Harry loved the way the warmth brought out the color in Draco's usually pale cheeks. Harry sat and with a content sigh placed the warm stones in his lap, the tense muscles relaxing ever so slightly. Camron handed him a hot cup of peppermint tea, a preemptive strike at the nausea that Harry hoped for once wouldn't hit him.

Draco watched all this with a quizzical look on his handsome face, but handed Harry a full plate, that the boy knew he would not even get close to finishing.

"My cycle will be starting soon," Harry explained for Draco's benefit, and the confusion cleared from Draco's face.

"Severus, explained a little bit to me, when I first arrived. He was quite adamant that I not anger you when you're having you cycle," Draco said with a laugh.

"Please don't" Camron begged, "He usually keeps his temper under wraps, but this time of the month, he just lets it out."

"I have been known to be a bit mean," Harry said sheepishly, then smirked, "Not that people didn't deserve it."

Draco laughed, passing another cup of tea over to Harry, as the boy finished his first cup. "I'll make sure to keep on your good side."

Harry finished his breakfast and one more cup of tea, "I have to get to the gardens, Neville is probably finished with tending half the garden already."

"Yes, go take care of your little plants," Camron chuckled, earning him a swat to the side of his head from Harry, and just to annoy him, he leaned over and placed a long kiss to Draco's smooth cheek.

"Shall I come find you for lunch," Draco asked with a grin, his eyes flickering over to Camron at the other man's growl.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Midday should be perfect, that way we can be out of the sun during the hot part of the day," Harry returned.

"I can't wait."

OooooO

Harry was surprised to find not only Neville in the gardens, but Lord Zabini as well. What surprised him even more was the sight of Neville pressed against the stone wall of the garden being thoroughly ravished by the Slytherin Lord. Not that he hadn't known about the two, but he hadn't thought Lord Zabini would risk such affections in a public place.

"Ahem," Harry coughed discreetly, watching in amusement as they leapt apart. Neville was as red as some of the flowers he grew, but Lord Zabini merely smiled at Harry before dropping one last kiss to Neville's swollen lips.

"I will let you two get to your work," he said in parting, bowing to Harry, but his eyes never left Neville, a look so tender that Harry knew the older man was head over heels in love, until he turned and left the gardens.

"I had been wondering here he'd gotten one of your flowers to tuck into his belt the other night at dinner," Harry said with a teasing smile to Neville.

The other boy ducked his head, one work tanned hand coming to scratch at his neck. "Blaise… I mean, Lord Zabini, has been very kind to me."

Harry immediately felt badly for teasing his friend, and gave an affectionate squeeze to his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Neville," he apologized. "I'm happy for you as long as you're happy."

Neville's smile was blinding, but he quickly turned to fetch the garden tools. He and Harry both knelt by the first patch of ripe plants and began to tend them.

"He's so affectionate," Neville gushed as he worked. "He doesn't treat me like a servant, or someone he just plans to throw away later."

Harry was content to listen to his friend, the two working on bringing the gardens to full bloom, harvesting the plants that were ripe, and gently tending the ones that still needed a little growing time. All the plants Neville touched seemed to brighten under his touch, and Harry couldn't help but grin at the little flower seedlings that were sprouting up all around Neville's work area, signs of how happy he truly was.

Voices from the other side of the gardens broke into their area, and Harry saw Pettigrew enter the kitchen area of the garden. Both boys tensed, halting in their work, but he didn't seem to notice them and continued on to the formal ends of the gardens that were closed off from the rest of the area. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and continued on with his work. About an hour later, both boys were getting ready to call it quits, but they still had a whole section of plants that needed tending, and both were glad when a Ginny came to bring them a pitcher of cool, fresh water.

"King Draco said you might be getting hot and requested that I bring you some refreshments," Ginny said with a grin to Harry as she placed the pitcher on the bench that was situated next to wall in it's protecting shade.

"Thank you, Ginny," Harry said, standing and brushing the dirt from his robes. The girl left with a quick curtsey. Both boys drank greedily from the pitcher, Harry pouring some into his hands to splash it onto his sweaty face.

"I'll run these to the kitchen, so they don't start to dry," Neville said, gathering the full basket of herbs and plants they had picked through out the day.

"Okay," Harry answered, "I'll finish up here and then call it a day. The rest can wait until tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Neville asked.

"Yes, it won't take long."

"Okay," Neville agreed reluctantly, "but if you need me send someone for me."

Harry waved his friend off, and bent back to work. He worked quietly for the next few minutes, the rest of the plants not needing too much work, when a shadow over took his own.

"Good afternoon, Prince Harry," Pettigrew purred out.

Harry jumped to his feet, turning to face the man and stepping away from him to side and closer to the wall. "Lord Pettigrew, you startled me."

"I'm terribly sorry," Pettigrew replied in that same purring voice, and Harry knew immediately something was wasn't right. "We wouldn't want to scare the perfect little prince now would we."

Pettigrew was eyeing Harry's body, running his eyes up and down, the dark orbs stopping at Harry's face and crotch. Harry slowly inched further away, Pettigrew following each step, until Harry was forced against the wall, and the boy cursed himself for letting himself be cornered.

"Please move," Harry said firmly, hoping he sounded more confident then he felt, but the man only inched closer, his body pressing against Harry's.

"Oh I don't think so, Harry," Pettigrew whispered harshly, "I've waited for this for a long time."

One of Pettigrew's hands inched up his chest and delved under his robe, groping the skin of Harry's chest. Harry instantly began to struggle, his feet kicking out against the older man and a well placed punch catching Pettigrew across the jaw, causing him to stumble back. Harry tried to dash away, but Pettigrew snarled and caught him by the waste, throwing him back against the wall, Harry's head making a sickening crack against the hard stone. Warm blood flowed down Harry's neck, and the boy began to thrash against the man again, tears beginning to flow down his face.

"HELP!" Harry screamed, hoping one of the servants in the kitchen might hear him, but Pettigrew backhanded him cutting the cry short. He pulled a dirty neck cloth from his pocket and quickly gagged Harry, cutting off any other cry he tried to make. Harry bucked against the man, hoping to push him off, but Pettigrew chuckled harshly and pinned Harry's hands to the wall behind him with one hand, the other coming to rip Harry's robes off his shoulders.

"Oh yes," Pettigrew moaned and began to thrust against Harry, "Just keep doing that, it only makes it that much better for me. You are so beautiful when you're in tears."

Harry sobbed harder as he was forced to the ground, Pettigrew tearing his robe off the rest of his body, his free hand moving to his breeches to undo the laces, even as Harry continued to struggle, his legs connecting with man's stomach. The man growled and ripped his breeches and under garments off, exposing him fully to Pettigrew. Harry fought as hard as he could, desperate to throw the man off. He wouldn't let the man steal what he planed to give to Draco. He wouldn't allow him to steal the gift of his children to Draco!

Pettigrew shook Harry, the boy's head connecting a second time with the unrelenting stone wall, and this time his vision blurred and grayed, and he fell limply to the ground, and Pettigrew laughed in victory.

"Oh yes," he sneered as he removed himself from his pants, "I will enjoy breaking you in for your Dragon King!"

"HARRY!"

Pettigrew was ripped off him, the man letting out an agonized cry, and Harry thought he recognized the metallic smell of blood even as the world began to mix together. Then Draco was by his side, gently taking him into his arms, and covering him completely with his recently divested robe. He heard Draco screaming his name, and then Camron's lion war roar and another agonized cry rang from Pettigrew.

"Harry! Look at me!" Draco begged, and Harry tried to focus on the scared voice, but the world was still blurred, and he lay limply in his fiancé's arms. He tried to reach for Draco's hand, to reassure him, but his limbs refused to follow his orders, and the gray became too much and he let himself slip away, Draco still screaming his name.

OooooO

OceanDreams20: So I know I took forever on this chapter, but now things are really moving! I've had a couple of readers say they wanted to send me some fan art and I cannot tell you how flattered I am! Please anything you want to send me, I would be honored to have! I promise the next update won't be months this time!


	16. Chapter 15

OceanDreams: I know! I know! Please don't kill me! Things are happening, I promise!

OooooO

Draco could feel the sweat running down his back, the hilt of his sword was slick in his hand, and had to tighten his grip as he and Camron circled each other. The two young men were evenly matched, the training spar having been at a stand still for almost fifth-teen minutes as they tried to find a flaw in the other's defenses. A small crowd of knights had gathered to watch the impromptu match, eagerly cheering for both royals.

Camron lunged forward, his sword swinging into a high arc and Draco brought his own sword up to meet it. The two weapons met and Draco hoped Camron's arms were felling the shock that his were.

"I think you can call it a draw!" Blaise called from the sidelines. Draco looked to Camron, who had yet to drop his stance. The other shrugged and sheathed his sword, Draco following suit.

"If we kept this up, we'd be here all afternoon," Camron said as they walked from the training field. Draco looked up at the sun and cursed when he saw it was almost an hour past midday. He was supposed to be meeting Harry for an afternoon meal, and knowing his betrothed, the young prince was still working in the hot sun.

"We'd better find Harry before he realizes we're late." Camron lead them toward the kitchens and then out to the gardens. The kitchens were practically empty, only a few servants cleaning the large room, most out doing their other chores. Neville exited the pantry, blushing hotly when Blaise kissed his cheek openly, and rubbed some dirt from his nose. The boy bowed, trying to push Blaise off, and managed to stutter out, "Good afternoon, your majesty, your highness, my lord."

"Was my brother still working in the gardens?" Camron asked, holding in his snicker as Neville tried to keep his decorum as Blaise continued his affections.

"I believe so, your highness. He was finishing up the last section while I came to store the other herbs and plants."

Draco strode past the others and into the bright afternoon sun. Harry would work himself until he fainted, if left to his own devices. The others followed behind him, Neville hissing at Blaise to keep his hands to himself. The sight of Harry pinned to the ground, clothes ripped from his body, stopped his heart in his chest. Draco rushed forward, drawing his sword.

"HARRY!" Then he was on the man, his free hand clutching the dirty hair and ripping him away, his sword slicing through the meaty wrist trying to retain its grip on Harry, The hand fell to the round next to Harry and Draco kicked it away, throwing the man back to Camron, whose own sword came to rest against the man's chest, the metal biting into the skin.

Draco fell to his knees, gently cradling Harry in his arms. Harry was limp, but his eyes were open and he was shaking so hard Draco had to shift them so that he was sitting on the ground instead of kneeling. Draco reached for Harry's discarded robe to wrap it around the trembling boy. Harry's eyes were unfocused, flittering around trying to center on one thing. Draco felt around Harry's body for injuries, the smaller boy moaning when his hand ran over the back of Harry's head. His hand came away wet with blood.

"Harry! Look at me!" Draco commanded, trying to get Harry to focus on him.

"Call for Severus!" Camron cried at the sight of the blood. Neville, whom Blaise had turned away from the scene, ran to gather the potions master. "Tell him to meet us in the healing wing!"

Harry was trying to focus his glassy eyes on Draco and the blonde continued to whisper encouragements. Pettigrew tried to crawl to his knees, his bloody stump clutched to his chest, but Camron kicked him back down, his foot pressing against the man's throat with a satisfying crunch. Pettigrew scratched at the crown prince's foot, his face turning blue from lack of air. All the commotion had drawn the guards and one of the older knights pulled Camron away, allowing the others to pull the man to his feet. He gasped in air, then coughed out a mouthful of blood.

"Draco," Harry moaned, voice so low that Draco had to bend to hear him.

"I'm here, Harry" Draco answered, ripping a piece of his sleeve to try and stop the blood seeping from Harry's head. "I'm here."

Harry's hand twitched and Draco took it in his own, bringing it up to press his cheek against the soft palm. Harry's eyes seemed to focus on Draco for a spilt second before they rolled back into his head and he went completely limp in Draco's arms.

"You will pay for this!" Camron hissed at Pettigrew, the man shrinking back form the crown prince. "Take him away!" The knights hurried to do their prince's bidding. Camron turned to Draco, the Slytherin king rocking his brother in his arms.

"The head wound is clotting," Draco choked out thankfully, "I don't know if we should move him."

"We're going to have to take that chance," Camron said and moved to pick his brother up, but Draco stood before he could, Harry in his arms, making sure the boy's vulnerable head was protected against his chest. Harry wasn't light by any means, but he was a comfortable weight in Draco's arms as they fled the garden and rushed to the healing wing. Severus was waiting for them, and Draco had to force himself to lay the injured boy on the bed Severus had prepared.

Severus pushed Draco out of the way, his slender hands running over the pale body. Hands clamped onto Draco's shoulders and pulled him away towards the door.

"Let Severus work, Draco," Blaise said, his calm voice only making Draco more anxious.

"I can't leave him!"

"Get everyone out of here!" Severus roared. Blaise tightened his hold on Draco and guided him toward the door, Camron following reluctantly behind. The door to the ward was shut firmly in their faces.

Lily arrived moments later, Camron going to her, the queen instantly taking him into her arms and leading them away from the small group. Draco stood staring blankly at the door, listening to Severus' muffled voice barking orders through the door. His hands were sticky with Harry's blood and he didn't realize he was weeping until the tears hit his hands and the blood began to trickle off his hands in streams of pink.

"We should get you cleaned up," Blaise said gently, fingering the patch of blood at Draco's shoulder.

"He'll need me when he wakes," Draco protested pitifully.

"What Harry won't need, is to se you covered in blood," Blaise pointed out logically.

Draco nodded reluctantly and allowed Blaise to lead him back to his rooms and guided him through the motions of changing his shirt, replacing the stained white linen with a dark green shirt.

"He's going to be alright, Draco," Blaise tried to reassure, but all Draco could think about was Harry's blood on his hands, so much blood.

When Draco returned to the healing wing, the hallway had filled with people during the time he was gone. Benches had been brought in and Remus and Sirius had seated themselves next to the distraught queen. Camron was pacing infront of the door, stopping every time they heard approaching footsteps. Draco took a seat on the far side of the bench, Regulus coming to sit beside him and Draco prepared himself to wait. Lily moved to Camron, murmuring softly to him, and Draco suddenly missed his own mother. What he wouldn't give for one of her cool hugs and soft words, right now.

The door to the healing wing finally opened and Severus stood somberly in the doorway. Draco leapt up, questions on his tongue, but Severus held up a hand, stalling anything Draco was going to say.

"I've done what I can for him," Severus began. "Aside from the wound to the back of his skull, I've found no other major wounds, only minor bruises and scrapes. I can't say when he will wake, or if there will be any lasting effects of the wound. We can only wait."

There was silence in the hall, no one wanting to ask the one question that everyone wanted to answer to.

"There was no damage to his lower regions," Severus forced out, eyes rimmed red. "Harry managed to fight him off, but from the state Harry was brought in, we can be sure what Pettigrew had planned."

"When can we see him?" Camron demanded.

"Now your highness, though only for a moment." Camron nodded curtly, then gently guided his mother into the healing wing. Draco desperately wanted to follow, but knew the queen would want some privacy with her son. Severus moved past him with a brief squeeze to his shoulder, and moved to sit by Regulus.

Sirius and Remus still sat together away from the others, whispering fiercely between each other. Draco rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them, his fingers running over an almost invisibe scar at the edge of his right hand. An accident with Blaise during training had resulted in a cut to his hand that was large enough that it normally would have required stitches. Harry has healed it easily when Draco had embarrassedly come to the healing wing. Of all the times, Draco had seen Harry heal someone, he'd never seen the boy heal himself.

"Why doesn't Harry just heal himself?" Draco asked, the quiet voices falling silent at his question.

"He's never been able to heal himself," Severus answered. "We think it is because his body is so attune to his magic that it has become immune to it, in a way. No matter how many times he's tried, it just won't respond."

They fell quiet as the queen and Camron exited the healing wing.

"Sirius, Remus," Lily said, voice hard, "we need to find my husband."

The two men stood to follow, telling Camron to keep them informed. Draco watched them go, then strode past Camron into the healing wing. Harry lay in the same position Draco had left him in. Someone had removed his robes, leaving him in his tunic and trousers. A linen bandage was wrapped around his head, tufts of raven hair springing free. Harry was pale in the afternoon sun, and aside from his color and the wrapping on his head Harry looked as if he were only sleeping.

Draco sat in the chair that had been placed next to Harry's bed, listening to the boy's comforting, even breathes. He took Harry's limp hand in his own, closing his longer fingers to cover Harry's, his other hand stroking softly along Harry's arm. People came and went, the sun slowly slipping from the sky, and Draco watched over Harry until the head matron, Poppy Pomfrey, forced him out so she could finish her nightly rounds. Draco stood silently and leaned over Harry, placing a simple, chaste kiss on his closed lips.

"He will pay for this, Harry. I swear."

OooooO

James lay slumped in a hard chair beside Harry's bed, his hand enclosing his youngest son's pale hand. Draco had been sent away to get some rest and food, the young king having not left Harry's side since the previous night. He'd had Peter thrown into the cells immediately, but he still couldn't believe that Peter had done such a thing. They had been friends since boyhood, James had trusted him with his kingdom and family, just as he trusted Remus and Sirius. But the man had confessed to James himself, without any sign of remorse. Snape had demanded Peter be put to death immediately, as had Draco, the young man claiming the right as Harry's betrothed, but James didn't know if he could, and he knew, no matter what the man had done to his son, Harry wouldn't want him put to death either.

Now he didn't know how to punish the man. James knew he would never be welcomed in Gryffindor again, not by him, or any of his subjects, but Peter had tried to rape Harry, and more than likely kill him, he deserved much more than simple banishment.

Harry moaned in his sleep, and James ran a gentle hand over his son's hair, his son falling quiet again at the gentle touch.

"I'm so sorry," James whispered and stood, leaving before Draco could make his way back.

OooooO

Severus slammed the door shut behind him, throwing an innocent vase crashing into the stone wall in his rage. Regulus stood to the side, knowing his lover needed to work through his anger before he would release his grief. Finally, Severus' rage subsided, shoulders heaving as he tried to hold in his sobs. Regulus took his lover into his arms, rubbing soothing circles along Severus' tense back.

"Let it out," Regulus crooned, rocking Severus. He felt the damp warmth of Severus' tears on his shoulder and then Severus regained himself, pressing a kiss to Regulus' slender neck.

"Thank you," Severus said, grateful for the comfort.

"Harry's going to be alright," Regulus reassured. "You've done what you can for him, now you need to believe in Harry."

Severus' arms wrapped around Regulus' thin waist, peppering kisses along his clothed shoulder. Regulus tilted his lover's head from his shoulder, covering the thin lips with his own, and gently led him back towards the large bed. He laid himself down, pulling Severus down on top of him, the older man falling into the hug of his thighs. Severus sighed against him, and spread himself out over Regulus, slowly pulling the man's white tunic shirt up his stomach. Regulus shuddered as Severus' long fingers ran up his sides, the dark head leaning down to kiss along his stomach, softly blowing against his naval. He latched his fingers into those dark locks, and held Severus against him, trying to chase the fear from his lover.

"I'm here, Severus. I won't let you go."

OooooO

Draco brushed the dark fringe from Harry's closed eyes, the linen bandage scratchy against his fingers. A week had passed and still Harry had yet to wake. Papers and documents were scattered all over the tables closet to Harry's bed, many having been moved to provide an impromptu desk. Draco hardly left Harry's side, working on any matters of state that needed his direct attention there in the healing wing, passing on anything he could to Blaise to oversee. He had taken to telling Harry about the different problems and issues, working through them, and imagining what the gentle, sleeping boy would say in response to each. All his free time was spent with Harry, when he had no work to go through he would read out of one of the many books from the library, or tell him about daily life in the castle. The table directly next to Harry's bed supported a large vase of sunflowers, a beautiful large, yellow, flower that Draco had never seen until he had come to Gryffindor. Longbottom had informed him that they were Harry's favorites and Draco made sure to pick a fresh batch from the gardens every day to place next to Harry's bed.

"The gardens are looking beautiful, love" Draco said, the endearment slipping unknowingly off his tongue. "You and Longbottom did a wonderful job, but you've given the poor boy a horrible scare, and to make it worse, Blaise won't let the boy out of his sight. "

Harry remained silent, as Draco knew he would. The few other patients were quiet, keeping a respectful distance from their young prince. Pomfrey laid a roll of clean bandages on Harry's bedside as he passes, a smiling with bittersweet fondness and her royal patient and Draco. The bleeding from Harry's wound had stopped fully that first night, the bandages nothing more than a precaution now to keep out infection. Draco had started to change the bandages himself when he'd made it clear that he would not be leaving Harry's bedside, and Pomfrey had shown him how to clean the healing gash and correctly change the bandage.

Draco gently lifted Harry's head, supporting it on his arm, and carefully unwound the linen from his tender head. He checked over the wound, cleaned it with the water also provided, and then rewrapped it with the new cloth. Draco lowered Harry back to his bed, covering him with a light, summer blanket he had stolen from Harry's rooms, along with Dragon, the worn plush animal keeping watch at the head of Harry's bed. He knew it was childish but he couldn't help that think Harry would appreciate having familiar things around him.

The sun was beginning to set, and Pomfrey had opened some of the windows to allow the cooler evening air to circulate through the healing wing.

"Has prince Harry awoken yet?"

Draco tensed as lord Riddle entered the wing, and stood, making sure to keep himself between Harry and the other man. Riddle had come everyday to inquire about Harry, and while most thought he was genuinely concerned, Draco knew the man unnerved Harry. He unnerved Draco too, something in the man's eyes didn't seem right.

"Obviously not," Draco said coldly, resting his hand on Harry's still arm, eyes ever leaving Riddle's. The man moved to come closer, but Draco met him as he stepped forward, blocking his path.

"You overstep your bounds, Sir," Draco said, faces inches from Riddle's.

"Of course your majesty. I apologize," Riddle said with a gracious bow. "You will keep me informed, won't you?"

"Yes," Draco answered curtly, "Now, if you would leave, lord Riddle, Harry does not need any disturbances."

"Of course." The man left without any further words, and Draco watched him go, making sure he was truly gone, before taking his seat again.

"I don't like that man," Pomfrey said, as began to blow out the candles around the wing. "Will you be staying the night, your majesty?"

"Yes," Draco said, as he drew the blankets more tightly around Harry."

"Very well, please send for me should you need anything."

"Thank you." Draco watched as the matron made her final rounds and made her way out of the healing wing, before he took one of Harry's hands and lay his head on the mattress, watching Harry's chest rise and fall, and tried to sleep.

OooooO

"You have failed me once again, Pettigrew!"

"I'm sorry, master. Forgive me! I didn't have enough time!"

"I don't want excuses! I want the boy dead! Mark my words, if the Gryffindors don't kill you, I will!"

OooooO

Draco woke to the feeling of fingers weakly squeezing his hand. The early morning sun reflected off Harry's bleary green eyes.

"You're awake!"

Harry flinched at Draco's astonished cry and the Slytherin king immediately quieted his voice, a hand reaching up to pet the dark hair. Harry's hand reached out, searching on the bed for Draco's and the blonde obliged, taking the smaller hand in his.

"Could I get some water?" Harry croaked, and Draco jumped to get it, pouring from one of the pitchers located near the medicine pantry. He shouted at a servant on the way back, telling them to send for Severus. Draco helped support Harry's head, giving him small sips of water until Harry'd had his fill.

"It was Pettigrew," Harry whispered, his voice trembling, "he tried… tried to –"

"I know," Draco interrupted, soothing, his hands returning to pet Harry's hair and then run gently over the boy's face. Draco's own throat constricted as tears welled in his eyes. "He can't hurt you again, Harry."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a week, I was starting –"

"Harry!"

Draco moved away as Severus entered, allowing the older man to look over his betrothed. As his hand left Harry's the boy jerked out, reclaiming Draco's hand. The blonde smiled, moving to the other side of the bed where he would be out the way. Both were quite during the examination, Harry answering questions were Severus asked, telling him where he was feeling pain. Harry was gazing at him oddly, eyes somewhat unfocused and Draco assumed it was left over from the blow to his head.

"Why is everything blurry, Severus?" Harry asked, causing the potions master to pause.

"What do mean by blurry, Harry?" Severus asked, hands now moving to probe at the still healing wound on Harry's head.

"Everything is fuzzy, unfocused. Up close I can see most things pretty well, but further away, it's all just blobs of color."

Severus sighed, his hand smoothing over Harry's hair. "I was afraid something like this might happen. The brain is a very delicate thing, any kind of damage can cause major problems. Due to the position of the wound, I can safely say that the blow has damaged your vision."

"Do you think it's permanent?" Draco asked, Harry having fallen silent.

"Most likely."

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked timidly.

"To your eyes themselves, no," Severus answered, "but we can make you some eye lenses. I've seen some before, very difficult to make because of the angles needed, but it can be done."

Draco heard the commotion before he saw it, and as horrible as it was, the sight of Harry squinting up his eyes to try and focus on the group of people trying to push through the healing wing's door at the same time, was adorable. Camron managed to push his way through first and all but knocked Draco out of the way to get to his brothers side. The queen was right behind him, taking Severus' spot. The rest of the royal advisors were there as well. In fact, the only person missing from the small group was James. Harry smiled brightly at everyone, receiving kisses from his mother, and hugs from everyone else. Through it all, Harry's eyes always returned to Draco, lips turned up in a tender smile.

OooooO

"What do you think?"

Harry looked up at Draco through his new glasses, the sunlight in the garden bouncing off the specially cut glass. It had taken almost two weeks for Severus to formulate the angles the glass would need to be, and then cut the glass to the specifications, but now Harry could see as clearly as he had before the attack. Severus had even had a thin metal frame made from copper, the bronze metal melted, then attached to the glass to hold the lenses in place. The rest of the frame was thin enough that Harry was easily able to bend the metal arms to fit around his ears. His already beautiful green eyes were made even brighter by, the color magnified by the light filtered through them. Draco was speechless. Harry shifted nervously on his feet, fingers running over his glasses self consciously as he waited for Draco's answer.

"I like them," Draco answered honestly, smiling at Harry's light blush. "They suit you."

Draco moved them further in to the garden, steering clear of the back area. They strolled through the formal flower gardens, the different scents intoxicating in the warm summer air. Harry walked next to Draco happily, sometimes stopping to smell a certain flower. After walking for several more minutes, Draco stopped them and Harry sensing the sudden tenseness, took Draco's hands in his.

"Is something wrong, Draco?"

Draco swallowed loudly, but stepped closer to Harry, one hand rising to stroke along Harry's jaw. The boy looked oddly pleased at the gesture and leaned into his touch, "What is it?" He asked again.

"You scared me a very great deal, Harry," Draco confessed, pulling Harry close, "and I can't help but fear that if something like this were to happen again, and very well it might, that I might lose you."

Harry pulled away, hands clasping Draco's forearms tightly, reassuringly, "Draco," he began in a whisper, but Draco cut him off.

"Please let me finish, Harry." At Harry's slow nod, Draco continued, " I know you might not like it or agree with me, but I would like you to start some defense training with myself and your brother."

"I don't know if I can agree to that, Draco."

Draco sighed, knowing before he'd even asked Harry, what his response would be, but he would rather have Harry alive and angry with him, then dead.

"I would never ask you to use any kind of violence, I only want you to be able to defend yourself," Draco continued, encouraged when Harry didn't dismiss the idea entirely. "I can't always be with you, no matter how much I might wish it. I care about you very, very much."

Harry's thumbs rubbed gently against his arms, smile tender as he looked into Draco's grey eyes, then nodded, "I care about you too, Draco. I'll do it, for you," and pulled his future king's lips to his own, Draco surrendering happily to his young love. Harry was still timid in his kisses, but Draco let him lead, hands coming to rest on Harry's slim hips. He shivered as Harry's deft fingers ran through the hair at the nape neck. Draco broke away, panting.

"Your brother is going to slaughter me."

"Don't worry," Harry said, lips pressing kisses to the sensitive skin underneath Draco's jaw, delighting in the shivers it caused. "I'll protect you."

OooooO

Harry wiped the sweat from his eyes, arms aching from the unfamiliar strain of holding a blade.

"That was good, Harry," Draco encouraged, "but watch your feet."

Harry and Draco had been training for almost two weeks and they had just progressed from the beginning basics. Draco wanted him to be at least proficient with the intermediate basics before they left for Slytherin in the late summer.

Draco moved into an offensive position and Harry readied himself, tightening his grip on his sword. Draco began the drill again, performing the moves slowly at first and gradually speeding up. Harry held his own at the slower pace, but as Draco began to speed up, he began to falter. Draco disarmed him quickly, Harry's wrists smarting as the sword flew out of his grip. Draco was ginning proudly at him, his own sword replaced in it's sheath. Harry knew that he would never have the same talent with a blade that his brother and Draco did, but as long as Draco continued to smile like that at him, he would continue to try. Draco retrieved Harry's sword, allowing the other boy to put it away.

"You're doing very well," Draco said, brushing a streak of dirt from Harry's cheek, the younger boy surprising Draco by leaning forward to lay a quick kiss to the corner of Draco's mouth. The knights that had been watching from the sidelines began to whistle, the cheering sounds stopping at Camron's growled, "HARRY!"

Harry laughed delightfully, waving at his brother as he crossed the field in a run. Camron's knights, whom had always been fond of their younger prince had welcomed Harry to their circle with open arms, many of the men teaching Harry when Draco or Camron couldn't. Draco followed slowly behind Harry, smiling as he watched his betrothed interacting with the rest of the knights. Draco left Harry in his brother's hands, claiming work he needed to finish before the light was gone, and made his way from the training grounds.

The cells were quite when Draco reached them, the guards stepping aside when the young king made his way to the furthest cell.

"Has he sad anything?"

"No, your majesty. Not a sound."

Draco stared through the bars of the cell that held Harry's assailant. The man had ticked himself into the corner of the cell as far as he could, his stump of an arm, bandaged and held against his chest.

"I don't think you understand the predicament you've placed yourself in," Draco growled, knowing the man was listening even if he refused to look at Draco. "Even if your king doesn't kill you, be sure that I will."

Pettigrew finally looked up at Draco, "James would never allow it," the man weezed out, voice weak from both injury and disuse.

"Harry is my betrothed, and therefore under my rule and protection. If I wish to kill you, James has no say in the matter. You will die."

Pettigrew spat at Draco's feet, the blonde merely raising an eyebrow at the gesture.

"If, however," Draco continued, "you tell me who it is you're working for, I might be persuaded to allow you to live."

When the man remained silent Draco signaled to the guard to resume his post.

"I hope you enjoy hell, Pettigrew."

OooooO

Harry sat next to his mother in the study, trying not to fall asleep as she droned on about flowers, foods, and decorations for the royal wedding. They had less than a month to prepare and Draco had managed to weasel out of planning, claiming 'very important matters of state'. So Harry was stuck with his mother, alone, to plan his wedding.

"What do you think of yellow roses, darling?" his mother asked.

"Please no roses, mother," Harry begged, "Can't we chose something a bit more masculine?"

His mother smiled indulgently and set aside her notes on flowers and instead pulled out different swatches of fabric. Harry moaned and laid his head on the table with a thump. The only piece of clothing Harry had ever been truly enamored with was his winter robe that Draco had sent him at Yule.

"Last thing, Harry, I promise, then I'll set you free."

Harry sighed and began sorting through the fabrics, looking at all the traditional colors of white, cream, and ivory that his mother had brought, but it was a pale green that caught his eye. It had a good weight to it and a subtle shine that would look nice in the summer sun.

"That one."

His mother nodded her approval, and then sent him on his way. Harry began to make his way to the library hoping, he could find Draco and hopefully spend some time with the blonde. As he passed the study, he spotted his father, and halted outside the open doors. James had yet to talk to Harry about what had happened with Pettigrew. He'd barely even spent any time with his father since then, and he couldn't help but feel that he was avoiding Harry.

Harry entered the room as quietly as he could. His father was facing the fireplace, arms resting against the stone mantle.

"Father," Harry said quietly, James jumping at his voice and turning to face his son. James face was tired, purple bruises under his eyes. The lines around his eyes and mouth seemed to have doubled since the last time Harry had seen his father.

"Harry, I didn't hear you come in. You seem to be feeling better."

Harry moved closer, but his father looked away, turning back towards the fireplace.

"Yes, Severus and Poppy, even Draco have been taking very good care of me."

"That's good," James said softly, the louder, "You new glasses suit you. Did Snape make them for you?"

"Yes, he did, Draco's quite fond of them too."

James remained silent, and Harry drew close enough to place his hand lightly on his father's elbow, the man tensing under the touch.

"Are you angry with me, father?" he asked so quietly he Harry wasn't sure if he'd really spoken, but his father whirled around so fast, it almost made Harry dizzy.

"Of course not!" James cried, "What on earth made you think that?"

"You haven't spoken to me since I was allowed to leave the healing wing. I thought you might be angry with me for what happened."

James' face crumpled and he drew Harry into a hug so tight, the boy lost his breath.

"Never! Harry, I could never be angry with you over this. None of this was your fault, the only person to blame is Peter."

Harry pulled back, and saw his father's eyes were full of tears, "Then why?"

"I was ashamed, son. Peter had been my friend for many years and I could not see the signs of betrayal. And you were hurt because of it. I could not face you."

"None of us could have known, father. You are no more at fault than I am."

"But I am your father, and I have failed to protect you as I should have. Can you ever forgive me?"

Harry closed his arms around his father's back and held tight, "There is nothing to forgive."

OooooO

Draco watched from the library window as Harry moved among the servants in the garden, directing and helping as they set up for the wedding the following afternoon. The last few weeks had flown by, both Harry and Draco busy with court and planning. Harry looked lovely in the morning sun, the pale light reflecting off his dark hair and glasses. Harry seemed to sense him and looked up and caught Draco's eyes. He gave a brilliant smile and a wave. Draco raised his hand to him and waited for Harry to turn away before blowing a kiss to his betrothed's back.

Blaise chuckled at him from his spot at the table, letters from Slytherin spread out around him. Draco sat back down at the table and tried to go back to his work, but the wedding was looming before him. It was the morning before and he was already nervous.

"Calm down, Draco," Blaise chided, "Harry isn't going to change his mind."

"I know that, but I can't help it. What if it were you and that gardener of yours?"

"But we are not talking about me are we? We're talking about you. Now if you can't get anything done, go work off some of nerves at the field and come back when you're useful."

OooooO

Draco pulled at the collar of his robes, the formal material stifling in the heat of the day. How Harry wore things like this all day, he had no idea, but as soon as they were home in Slytherin, Harry could wear whatever he pleased. One day of these robes were enough of a hell for Draco. He could see Harry through the leaves of the hedge, the other boy's form moving behind his own hedge. James had taken his spot in front of the alter and motioned to Draco to begin walking towards him.

Harry ran his hands nervously over the front of his robes, the pale green fabric glistening in the sun. From his vantage point at the far edge of the garden, he could see his father at his place at the alter that had been built just the day before. Draco's head was peeking just over the top of the hedge at the opposite end of the garden, and Harry wondered if the blonde was as nervous as he was. The entire Gryffindor court was seated in the garden, along with many of the servants, and Harry spied his mother, Severus, Sirius, Remus, and even Blaise on the first row of benches. A hush fell over the small crowd, and Harry saw Draco move from behind the hedge, his own ceremonial robe a deep grey that accented Harry's own pale green. Harry gathered his courage and began his own walk to the alter. Each of his steps were mirrored by Draco and slowly the two came to meet in the middle, in front of James.

Draco could barely remember to breathe as Harry met him in front of the gathered crowd. The boy looked resplendent in his robes, that pale green making his eyes shine even more than usual. He saw Harry's eyes run up and then back down the length of his body, and Draco hoped his soon to be husband found him as appealing as Draco did Harry.

James smiled at them both and took each of their right hands in his, before bringing their hands together. Harry's hand was warm in his, and Draco took comfort that Harry didn't appear to be nervous.

"Greetings to all," James addressed the crowd, "Today we a gathered to bond these two young men before us!"

Harry's hand squeezed Draco's as the two turned to face the crowd.

"Today they are joining more than just themselves, but our two great kingdoms, forever."

James turned to Draco and Harry, "Harold Potter, Prince of Gryffindor. Do you take Draco Malfoy, King of Slytherin, to be your husband? To join your lands, your power, you wealth, your bodies, and hearts, as one?"

Harry eyes never left Draco's face, his left hand joining his right, "I swear," he said, placing a kiss on the palm of Draco's hand.

"Draco Malfoy, King of Slytherin. Do you take Harold Potter, Prince of Gryffindor, to be your husband? To join your lands, your power, your wealth, your bodies, and hearts, as one?"

"I swear," Draco answered, his own kiss placed on the top of Harry's hand.

James smiled, and then took Draco by his shoulders, and kissed each of his cheeks, "I welcome you, my son. May you be blessed."

Then he did the same to Harry, and placed one more kiss to the top of Harry's head, "My love to you forever, my son. May you be blessed."

Turning back to the crowd, James moved to the side, and Draco took Harry into his arms. The smaller boy raised his head to Draco, his lips parted in a beaming smile, and before Draco could bend to meet him, Harry kissed him.

"It is my great pleasure, to present, Draco Malfoy, King of Slytherin and Prince of Gryffindor, and Harry Malfoy, Prince Consort of Slytherin, and Prince of Gryffindor!"

OooooO

OceanDreams: cowers behind a pillow. Please don't kill me for the long wait, I know it took forever but they're finally married!


End file.
